Sorry, I'm Not Perfect
by sugasmile
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 UPDATE ] Tepat satu bulan lagi boyband Bangtan Sonyeondan atau yang biasa di kenal dengan BTS tengah sibuk mempersiapkan Comebacknya. Namun ada sedikit masalah dengan 'kemampuan dance apa mereka bisa menyelesaikannya? BTS FANFICTION ! SEOKJIN ! NAMJOON ! YOONGI ! JIMIN ! JUNGKOOK ! HOSEOK ! TAEHYUNG ! NAMJIN ! MINYOON !
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast**

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **BTS**

 **WARNING! MAAF UNTUK TYPO! CERITA ABSURD! GAK NYAMBUNG! CERITA PASARAN! GAK SESUAI EYD.**

 **Semua ini hanya CERITA. So, jangan di anggap serius**

 **BTS FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

"Jin hyung, lenturkan sedikit badan mu. Jangan terlalu kaku" ujar hoseok.

Hoseok adalah lead dancer di BTS, oleh karena itu ia juga yang bertanggung jawab jika ada member yang salah gerakan.

"Itu masih saja kaku, hyung" timpah jimin.

"Hyung ayo latihan dengan benar. Aku lelah jika di ulang terus" timpah jungkook

"Iya hyung benar kata Jungkook. Latihan dengan benar. satu bulan lagi kita akan comeback" timpah taehyung  
Telinga Seokjin rasanya panas mendengar celotehan dari member yang lain. Seokjin juga mau kali latihan dengan benar dan tidak salah seperti ini terus. Apa tidak ada yang memakluminya?

"Baiklah, istirahat dulu. Kita lanjutkan nanti" Ujar Namjoon. Namjoon itu salah satu member yang pengertian. Ia juga Leader di BTS. Namjoon tahu , seokjin juga lelah dan pasti sangat lelah. Oleh karena itu ia mengambil jalan tengah.

Seokjin terduduk lemas dipojokan, sambil memukul-mukul pelan kaki dan lengannya, rasanya pegal sekali.

Namjoon berjalan mendekat kearah Seokjin, membawakan 2 botol air mineral. Yang satu untuk seokjin dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lelah?" Tanya Namjoin, membuka topik

"Sangat" jawabnya.

"Hyung, jangan memikirkan perkataan mereka tadi. Mereka sangat lelah jadinya seperti itu" ujar namjoon

"Aku mengerti, lagipula memang aku nya aja sih yang salah. Aku terlalu lemah dalam skill dance" jawabnya sedikit melemah.

"Jangan seperti itu hyung. Aku juga tidak ahli dalam dance. Kita hanya perlu niat dan berusaha" sambar Yoongi yang kini ikut berkumpul.

"Iya, aku mengerti" jawab Seokjin.

"Mari kita latihan lagi" Ujar Hoseok sedikit berteriak.

Musik sudah diputar, lalu mereka sudah berada dalam posisi. Di awal memang masih lancar namun karena Seokjin juga sudah terlalu lelah di tengah lagu pun ia terjatuh.

"Aww" Ringis Jin

"Seokjin hyung" Ujar Namjoon yang sedikit berlari menghampiri seokjin. Yoongi juga ikut menghampiri seokjin.

Seakan tidak perduli. Hoseok, Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung pun hanya menatap kecewa dan berkacak pinggang lalu mendengus sebal pada Seokjin. Mereka hanya menatap dan diam di tempat, tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantu Seokjin

Yoongi menengok ke arah 4 member itu, dan menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Kalian tidak ikut membantu? Kaki seokjin hyung terkilir" ujar Yoongi

"Tidak. Aku ingin keluar saja" ujar Jungkook lalu melangkah pergi.

"Aku malas. Kalian saja yang membantunya" Ujar Hoseok lalu melangkah pergi juga.

Masih ada Taehyung dan Jimin di tempat. Yoongi menatap mereka, dengan mematikan.

"Kalian akan pergi juga?"

"Iya" jawab mereka lalu meninggalkan ruangan latihan ini.

Namjoon tidak memperdulikan bagaimana perilaku teman-temannya itu. Pikir namjoon Kesehatan Member lebih penting.

"Yoongi, ayo kita bawa Seokjin hyung pulang ke dorm" Ujar Namjoon, yang di balas dengan anggukan ringan dari Yoongi. Yoongi tidak tega melihat Seokjin yang meringis kesakitan. Memang sih hanya terkilir namun di dekat mata kaki seokjin terlihat sedikit ada memar disana.

¤¤¤

Di suatu cafe terdapat 4 member BTS yang sedang mengeluarkan keluh kesalnya pada sang Hyung.

" aku kecewa dengan Seokjin hyung" ujar Jungkook

"Iya, aku juga" ujar Taehyung.

"Apa seokjin hyung tidak mengerti kalau kita lelah, tapi dia terus saja mengulangi kesalahannya" Ujar Jimin yang sedikit tidak terima.

"Bagaimana pun kita harus bisa tampil maksimal pada Comeback kita nanti. Kita harus menggertaknya" ujar Hoseok.

"Setuju" balas Jungkook

"Aku juga setuju"

"Aku juga"

Mereka semua sepakat untuk menggertak Hyung nya itu. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang tidak mengerti? Seokjin atau mereka?

¤¤¤

"Nah, untuk sementara kau beristirahat saja dulu hyung sampai kaki mu pulih. Jangan terlalu memikirkan Comeback kita nanti" ujar Namjoon.

"Kau tenang saja hyung, Prinsip kami jika ada salah satu member yang sedang tidak sehat dalam comeback kita nanti, kita akan membatalkan comeback nya, jadi seokjin hyung tenang saja ya" Ujar Yoongi

Seokjin tersenyum lalu airmata nya tak sengaja keluar dengan cepat ia langsung menghapusnya sendiri.

"Yoongi, Namjoon terimakasih sudah mengerti aku" ujarnya.  
"YAAK! kau bicara apa sih hyung? Kita ini kan satu grup? Sudah pastinya kita harus saling mengerti" Jawab Yoongi.

"Tapi-"

"Ah, sudah-sudah hyung, sekarang tidur dan beristirahatlah" Ujar Namjoon dengan cepat memotong perkataan seokjin.

¤¤¤¤

Di malam hari nan dingin, di dalam dorm Boyband BTS terjadi keributan sehingga sedikit mengusik ketenangan Seokjin yang sedang tidur.  
Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya dan siap akan keluar dari kamar namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya berdiam dan menyaksikan perdebatan itu di balik pintu kamarnya. Seokjin tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kembali? Kenapa tidak pergi saja? Ugh?" Tanya Yoongi dengan ketus saat melihat ke 4 member BTS yang baru pulang terlebih lagi ia masih kesal karena mereka tadi tidak peduli dengan Seokjin.

"Aku ingin beristirahat" Jawab Hoseok

"Belum puas tadi beristirahat?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Sudah hyung, kasian seokjin hyung ia baru beristirahat kan?"

"Kalian masih saja memperdulikan dia? Memang menyusahkan" ujar Jungkook.

" Jungkook-ah jaga ucapan mu ! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu!" Protes Namjoon.

"Yaak! Apa hak mu membentak Jungkook, hyung? Ia hanya salah ucapan kan? Bukan salah gerakan saat dance sampai-sampai kita harus mengulangnya berkali-kali?" Ujar Taehyung. Seokjin yang mendengarkan di balik pintu tersentak dengan perkataan itu, ia hanya bisa diam dan menangis.

"JAGA UCAPAN KALIA-"

"Hentikan. Sudah hiks hentikan" semua yang berdebat menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ditemukannya sang Hyung yang sedang berjalan mendekat dengan kaki yang sedikit terpincang.

"Hyung? Jangan gerakan kaki mu dulu" Nasihat namjoon sedikit khawatir.

"Masih bisa jalan kan hyung? Kalau gitu besok kita mulai latihan lagi!" Remeh Jimin.

Seokjin yang mendengar memejamkan matanya sebenyar lalu tersenyum miris kepada adik-adiknya.

"JIMIN!" bentak Yoongi.

"Yoongi, sudah. Jangan membentak mereka lagi" lerai seokjin.

Jungkook, Jimin , hoseok dan Taehyung hanya mendengus sebal melihat Seokjin yang sok lembut itu.

"Menjijikan" umpat Jungkook namun masih bisa di dengar oleh semua.

"Kalian baru pulang kan? Sekarang masuklah ke kamar dan beristirahat" ujar Seokjin

"Peduli apa kau hyung?" Ujar Hoseok.

"Tanpa disuruh oleh mu juga aku akan segera masuk"

¤¤¤¤

"Kemana si hyung itu? Bukan kah aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini latihan?" Ketus Jimin terhadap Yoongi. Yoongi yang mendengar hanya menatap jimin lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar maayat!" Umpat Jimin namun masih bisa di dengar dengan Jelas oleh Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "Diam kau bantet" balasnya.

¤

"Hari ini kita latihan tanpa Seokjin Hyung" Ujar Namjoon kepada semua member.

"Kemana dia? Kakinya sakit lagi? Atau menangis semalaman? Haha" Ejek Taehyung.

"Eh tapi, bukankah bagus jika tidak ada 'dia'? So, kita tidak akan salah dalam gerakan kan? Dan kita juga tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?" Timpah Jungkook. Yoongi yang mendengar sudah sangat geram dengan perkataan adik-adik nya itu namun Namjoon yang berada di samping nya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Benar kata Jungkook, latihan dance mereka sangat lancar tanpa ada Seokjin dan merekapun pulang lebih awal.

"Kajja. Kita pulang" Ujar Taehyung dengan semangat.

Seokjin yang berada di dorm pun tidak bisa hanya diam dan tiduran seperti itu, lagi pula sekarang kakinya sudah sedikit mendingan. Seokjin berniat untuk membuat makanan untuk adik-adik nya nanti makan siang. Ia berjalan kedapur dengan sedikit pincang, lalu membuka Lemari es nya dan mengecek bahan makanan. "Lengkap" gumamnya.

Seokjin mengambil bahan-bahan makanan dengan lengkap, ia berniat untuk membuat omelet saja. Ia memasukan bumbu-bumbu pada masakannya itu. Setelah ia rasa sudah matang lalu ia mengangkatnya.

"Hah, lelah sekali yah"

Tepat! Waktu yang sangat tepat. Seokjin menyelesaikan masakannya tepat saat adik-adiknya pulang. Ia tersenyum dan segera membawa hasil masakannya ke ruang tengah di mana semua sedang berkumpul.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Kalian pasti lapar kan? Aku membawakan omelet untuk kalian! Makanlah" ujar Seokjin, lalu meletakan hasil masakannya itu ke meja.

Namjoon dan Yoongi tersenyum senang pasalnya dari tadi mereka sangat lapar. Tanpa aba-aba mereka pun segera melahap omelet yang di buat seokjin. Namun ke 4 member yang lain hanya menatap tidak suka pada masakan itu.

"Kalian tidak mau? Ini enak loh" Ujar Yoongi

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau"

"Hoseok hyung, Jimin hyung, Taehyung hyung, aku dengar cafe di seberang sana sedang ada diskon bagaimana jika kita makan di sana saja? Lagi pula semua makananya enak loh" ajak Jungkook.  
Seokjin , Yoongi dan Namjoon memandang ke arah 4 member itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Yang benar saja ? Biasanya juga ke 4 bocah itu memakan dengan Lahap masakan Seokjin hyung? Lagipula kenapa mereka masih marah? Bukankah masalah kemarin bisa dikatakan masalah sepele?

Ke 4 bocah itu pun pergi tanpa pamit. Seokjin yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan tersenyum miris.

"Tidak apa hyung" ujar Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or FIN ?**

 **RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**' Sorry I'm Not Perfect** **'**

2 minggu sudah di lewatkan. Sekitar 2 minggu kurang lagi, mereka akan comeback. Keadaan Seokjin sudah tidak apa namun ke 4 bocah itu masih bersikap tidak sopan pada Seokjin.

" Hyung, kau salah gerakan! Harusnya tuh kiri dulu baru kanan!" Protes Jungkook pada Seokjin.

"Iya maaf"

"Ulangi"

"Hyung! 3 hitungan saja ! Jangan terlalu lama" kali ini Taehyung yang protes. Seokjin masih bisa bersabar.

"HYUNG KAU INI BISA DANCE TIDAK SIH?" Kali ini emosi Hoseok sudah kalut. Seokjin meringis dalam hatinya.

"Tadi Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah bilang kan hyung, Ke kiri dulu dengan 3 hitungan! Apa masih kurang jelas? Huh?" Ujar Jimin.

Seokjin sudah tidak tahan. Padahal jika dipikir ia sudah melakukan nya dengan benar. Tapi Hoseok, Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung pun masih tetap menganggapnya salah. Selalu salah.

"Bukan kah seokjin hyung sudah melakukan dengan benar? Kenapa masih saja di salahkan? Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" Tanya Yoongi.

Seokjin menatap ke 4 member itu yang sudah berada di hadapannya ini, mulai dari Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung dan terakhir Jimin. "Aku mengerti maksud kalian" ujar Seokjin dengan tersenyum miris lalu melangkah kakinya pergi dari ruang latihan.

"HYUNG? " teriak Yoongi.  
"Seokjin hyung" panggil Namjoon. Namjoon menatap ke 4 member itu dengan tatapan mematikan. Namjoon kecewa. Lalu ia menyusul Seokjin dan melangkah pergi dari ruanh latihan.

"Ini yang kalian mau? Uh? JAWAB!" Ujar Yoongi dengan emosi.

"Untuk apa kita mempertahan kan grup ini? Jika kalian saja masih belum bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Shit! Bahkan melihat kalian saja sudah menjijikan" Lanjutnya lalu pergi.

.

"Hyung! Tunggu" cegah Namjoon. Kini mereka -Seokjin dan Namjoon- sudah berada di luar ruangan. Namjoon yang berhasil mencegah Seokjin kini membawanya Ke Taman seberang sana.

"Untuk apa mengejar ku Namjoon hiks ?" Tanya nya sedikit terisak.

"Hyung?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh begini. Cepat kembali untuk latihan hiks . Cepat kembali Namjoon hiks" Isak Seokjin.

"Menangis lah dan jangan Banyak bicara hyung. Aku tahu kau sudah memendam rasa sakit hati mu dari kemarin. Mianhae" lirih Namjoon. Tangis seokjin semakin jadi. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf, hyung. Ini semua salahku" Ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak. Tidak Namjoon. Kamu tidak salah apa-apa. Ini adalah kesalahan ku hiks. Menjadi orang yang tidak berguna hiks"

"Jaga ucapan mu hyung. Tuhan tidak akan pernah menjadikan umatnya menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Kau sangat berguna untuk Keluargamu, Teman-teman mu dan Juga BTS ! " omel Namjoon

"Berguna apa aku untuk BTS?" Seokjin mulai putus asa.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak suka orang yang mudah putus asa"

"Aku tidak berputus asa. Aku hanya memikirkan apa guna ku di BTS ini? Tidak ada haha" seokjin tertawa getir memikirkannya.

Namjoon menarik nafas panjangnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Menatap tak percaya kepada sang hyung nya itu.

"Jika memang kau tak berguna untuk BTS. Lalu apa guna ku juga untuk BTS? Benar-benar tidak ada" ujar Namjoon.

"Mana mungkin? Kau leader di BTS"

"Lalu? Kau adalah yang tertua di BTS?"

"Kau ahli dalam Rapp" sambung Seokjin

"Kau ahli dalam bernyanyi" ujar Namjoon.

"Kau bisa membuat lagu"

"Kau juga bisa, lalu apa lagi? Ayolah hyung. Kita semua memang memiliki Kemampuan yang berbeda. Itu artinya kita bisa saling melengkapi." Skak mat untuk seokjin.

Seokjin menatap ke arah Namjoon. Menatap tak percaya pada namja di sebelahnya kini.

" Ternyata bocah di sebelah ku kini sudah pintar bicara yah?" Ejek Seokjin. Namjoon hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sekarang, ayo pulang ke dorm" ajak namjoon.

"Kami pulang" Gumam Namjoon.

"Ugh? Mereka belum pulang?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Entahlah" mereka melangkah kan kakinya kedalam dorm. Sedikit samar mereka mendengar suara dari ruang tengah. Sudah dipastikan pasti semuanya sedang berkumpul di sana.

"Kalian di sini?" Ujar Seokjin.

"Sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" Ketus Jimin. Namun hanya di balas senyuman dari Seokjin.

"Sudah puas hyung bermanjaan dengan Namjoon Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan Ketus.

"Yaak! Bisakah kalian sopan sedikit?" Omel Yoongi.

"Sudah Yoongi. Tidak apa" balas Seokjin.

Seokjin memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Meratapi bagaimana perilaku adik-adiknya itu terhadapnya.

Cklek.

"Ugh? Belum tidur hyung?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Belum, yang lain sudah pada tidur?" Ujar seokjin.

"Sudah, hyung ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaan mu saat di perlakukan seperti itu?" Tanya Yoongi yang kini telah tidur di samping seokjin.

"Perasaan ku? Biasa saja" jawabnya.

"Hyung, jangan berbohong. Ku mohon" ujar Yoongi

"Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong." Jawabnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memandang langit-langit dalam diam.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Jimin?" Tanya seokjin, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang suka dengan sikapnya. Bahkan kemarin ia mengataiku. Aku kan tidak suka" jawab Yoongi

"Maaf, karena aku hubungan kalian jadi seperti ini. Lain kali jika mereka menyalahkan aku lagi, kau tidak usah membela ku. Aku tidak mau hubungan kalian sampai putus"

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Untuk apa aku mempertahankan Namja bantet seperti dia?" Ujarnya. Seokjin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku mengantuk hyung, ayo tidur. Besok kita akan latihan lagi" ujarnya.  
.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan Pukul 2 dini hari, namun Namja Tampan nan sexy ini belum juga tidur, ia terduduk di sisi kasur miliknya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana kasarnya ia tadi mengatai sang kekasihnya. Jelas-jelas ia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak suka dikatai apalagi jika ia berbuat tidak sopan seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua. Pasti kekasihnya sangat marah.

" Yoongi hyung, maafkan aku" gumamnya.

"Bodoh. Kau sangat bodoh Park jimin"

"Kenapa harus bersikap seperti itu pada kekasihmu"

"Arghhhh" umpatan-umpatan frustasi kini ia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

.

.

Setiap hari mereka terus latihan. Karena, kekompakan mereka juga masih kurang. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi lagi?

"Yoongi hyung, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Aku ingin bicara" Ujar Namja yang baru saja menghampiri Yoongi saat mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Yoongi hyung?" Yoongi tidak menjawab namja itu, meliriknya pun tidak.

"HYUNG!" Yoongi menengok ke arah nya, menatapnya datar. Member yang lain pun juga ikut menatapnya. Namun namja itu tidak peduli.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan jim?" Tanya nya. Jimin tidak bisa terus-terusan diam begini. Ia menarik tangan Yoongi keluar sedikit menjauh dari ruangan dance itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf"

"Untuk ?"

"Soal kemarin aku mengatai mu. Sungguh pada saat itu aku-"

"aku mengerti. Namun tidak bisakah kau meminta maaf pada Seokjin hyung? Apa kau tau apa saja kesalahan mu padanya? Banyak Jim" Jelasnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Seokjin hyung sudah banyak salah juga terhadap kita. Ia sering kali salah saat latihan dance. Apa kau tidak lelah jika di ulang terus menerus?" Ujar Jimin. Yoongi masih menatapnya dengan lekat namun ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasa lelah." Jawabnya.

"Hyung. Apa kau memafkan ku" tanya nya.

"Tapi kumohon minta maaf lah pada Seokjin hyung" ujarnya.

"Tidak hyung, aku belum bisa" ujar Jimin.  
Jimin membuang arah pandangnya dengan asal. Karena Jika ia menatap kekasihnya itu sudah pasti dengan cepat ia akan menurutinya saja.

"Baiklah. Jimin aku memaafkan mu." Jawabnya.  
Jimin pun yang tadi membuang asal arah pandang nya kini menatap Yoongi dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Dan, mari berpisah" Lanjutnya.  
Jimin menganga tak percaya kepada seseorang yang berada di depannya kini. Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ke-kenapa hyung?" Tanya nya dengan.

"Kau saja tidak bisa menghargai Hyung mu. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir? Bagaimanapun aku ini juga hyung mu. Bagaimana jika aku selalu salah saat Latihan dance? apa kau akan melakukan seperti itu juga?"

"H-hyung?"

"JAWAB AKU JIM!" Bentaknya.

"T-tidak hyung. A-aku tidak akan melakukan nya"

"Lalu, kenapa kau lakukan itu pada seokjin hyung? Aku tau kau lelah. Tapi setidaknya bisakah kau hargai kerja keras nya? Jimin, jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka" Ujarnya. Pertahanan Yoongi runtuh. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja. Yoongi menghapusnya dengan tangannya sendiri lalu pergi meninggalkan jimin yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Mianhae"

.

Yoongi berjalan memasuki ruangan Latihan dance dengan sedikit terisak. Keadaan Yoongi yang seperti ini membuat semua member yang sedang beristirahat menatap ke arahnya.

"Yoongi? Kenapa?" Tanya Seokjin

"Tidak apa."

"Ah, namjoon. Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku pulang ke dorm duluan yah" lanjutnya. Lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya ke Tas. Semua yang melihat tentu merasa bingung dengan sikap Yoongi. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berpapasan dengan Jimin yang akan masuk.

"Hyung? Mau kemana?" Tanya jimin. Namun pertanyaanya tidak di gubris dengan Yoongi. Baru saja jimin sudah ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Yoongi namun Seokjin menahanya.

"Jimin-ah. Ku mohon kali ini dengarkan aku. Aku mengerti saat ini Yoongi butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Jangan ganggu dia dulu" ujar Seokjin. Jimin menatap Seokjin lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah"

.

TBC

RnR ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hari di mana mereka akan Comeback dengan Album barunya sudah dekat. Namun hubungan antar member kali ini semakin jauh. Di mulai dari Seokjin yang Jungkook, Jimin , Hoseok, juga Taehyung bilang 'Selalu Salah' setelah itu bagaimana Sedihnya hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Lalu setelah ini apakah akan ada masalah baru lagi?

.

.

 **' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

Semua member sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Bagaimana tragisnya cinta jimin. Namun ke 4 bocah itu menyatakan bahwa 'Putusnya' Hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi adalah kesalahan Seokjin. Apa yang salah?

" Oh gitu ya hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan Hubungan mu dengan Yoongi hyung" Tanya Jungkook setelah mendengar Cerita menyedihkannya si Jimin.

"Ya begitulah, aku juga tidak tahu"

"Hyung, tadi kau bilang Yoongi hyung minta putus karena kau tidak menghargai Seokjin hyung?"tanya Taehyung. Namun Jimin hanya menunduk meratapi kesedihannya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa seokjin hyung mengatakan sesuatu pada Yoongi hyung, sehingga Yoongi hyung meminta putus dari mu?" Tanya Hoseok

"Entahlah" jawabnya.

"Lalu, Apa yang bisa kita bantu? Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Kau dan Yoongi hyung sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa" Tanya Hoseok.  
Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Namun yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Yoongi ku lagi" Ujarnya dengan memelas.

"Ah! Aku tahu caranya. Cepat ikuti aku hyung" Jungkook membawa Jimin, Taehyung juga Hoseok memasuki suatu Kamar. Jungkook yang berada di depan langsung saja membuka pintu tanpa permisi.

BRAK

"Seokjin hyung!"

.

.

Namjoon , Yoongi dan Seokjin sedang berkumpul di kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin. Katanya sih mau menghibur si Yoongi.

"Yoongi? Apa kau sudah bisa menceritakan masalahmu dengan Jimin?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aku dan Jimin putus" Jawab Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Kok bisa" Tanya seokjin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Ujarnya dengan lesu.  
Semua kembali terdiam. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara gebrakan dari pintu.

BRAK

"Seokjin Hyung!"

"Jungkook ada apa? Kenapa menggebrak pintu seperti itu?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung bisa putus? Apa kau meminta Yoongi hyung untuk memutuskan Jimin hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan emosi. Jimin Melotot ke arah Jungkook tidak percaya apa yang sudah Jungkook katakan. Namun Yoongi malah menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Jungkook apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Seokjin yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Huh? Masih mengelak hyung? Kau tidak suka pada kami karena kami selalu menyalah kan mu ? Kau berniat untuk membalasnya hah? Tapi tidak seperti ini hyung caranya!" Timpah Taehyung yang mulai memuncak.

"Kau boleh tidak memasakan makanan untuk kami sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya tapi jangan seperti ini! Apa kau tak pernah merasakan cinta? Tega sekali kau memisahkan Jimin dan Yoongi" Ujar Hoseok.

Seokjin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya ini? Namjoon tidak terima hyung 'kesanyangan'-nya ini terus di salahkan. 'apa-apan mereka ini?'-pikir namjoon.

"DIAM! SEMUA DIAM!" Yoongi kalut dengan emosi nya. Ia menatap ke 4 bocah itu dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Jadi jangan ikut campur tentang hubungan ku dan jimin" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang tidak kami mengerti hyung? Tanya Hoseok.

"Kalian memang tidak mengerti " Jawabnya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya? Dan pergi dari kamar ini?" Ujar Namjoon.

"Baiklah- baiklah kami akan pergi. Ah tunggu. Untuk seokjin hyung, apa kau sudah puas memisahkan cinta mereka? Kau tahu Hyung? Kau menjijikan" Ejek Jungkook.  
Seokjin tersentak dengan perkataan Jungkook. Ia menyadari ucapan 'menjijikan' yang di lontarkan jungkook bukanlah ucapan pertama yang ia lontarkan, namun sudah berkali-kali

"Jungkook-ah! Tutup mulut mu! Kau Tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Hah!" Emosi Namjoon kini mulai memuncak.

"Namjoon sudah hiks . Biarkan mereka mengeluarkan keluh kesalnya. Biarkan saja hiks."Ujar Seokjin.

"Hyung! Jangan seperti ini! Jangan biarkan mereka terus bersikap seperti itu hyung!" Ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak Namjoon. Biarkan, biarkan saja mereka bicara. Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jimin Ayo bicara! Terus Bicara ! JANGAN BERHENTI SEPERTI INI hiks! A-apa salahku?" Isak Seokjin.  
Ke 4 bocah itu menatap Seokjin. Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan tidak peduli berbeda dengan Jimin. Jimin menatap seokjin dengan lekat. Jimin baru mengerti.

"apa karena kenampuan dance ku hah? Kemampuan dance ku memang sangat buruk di banding kalian! tapi kenapa kalian terus menyalahkan ku? Hiks"

"Se-seokji hyung?" Ujar Yoongi.  
Yoongi mengarah kan tatapannya ke arah jimin. Seakan mengerti, Jimin langsung menyuruh Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar.

"Maaf hyung, aku rasa Jimin belum memahami perkataan ku. Mianhae. Karena aku kau jadi begini" ujar Yoongi.

"Tidak apa Yoongi. Aku mengerti"

"Yaakk Hyung! Kenapa menyuruh Kami keluar? tadi kan aku belum selesai!" Sesal Jungkook

"Iya Jim! Kenapa menyuruh Kami keluar? Bahkan perdebatan tadi sangat seru bukan ?" Ujar Hoseok.

"Bagaimana menurut mu tae?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu sangat seru" jawabnya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama namun Jimin tidak. Ia hanya menatap teman-temannya itu dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Hentikan. Ku mohon hentikan semua ini" Ujar Jimin

"Yaak ! Apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan. Ku mohon. Jangan seperti ini lagi pada Seokjin hyung"

"Hyung, maksudmu itu apa sih? Bukan kah hyung sendiri juga sudah menyetujui untuk menggertak seokjin hyun? Kenapa jadi seperti ini ?" Tanya Jungkook.

"tau nih. Labil sekali" timpal Taehyung.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian bilang aku seperti apa. Kalian tahu kan kalau Seokjin hyung lemah dalam dance? Jika dipikir kenapa kita menggertaknya seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya kita menyemangatinya?" Jelas Jimin.

Hoseok, Jungkook juga Taehyung hanya manggut-manggut pelan selanjutnya mereka sama-sama menatap Jimin dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"jim, aku tau kau ingin Bersama Yoongi hyung kembali. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Kau membela Seokjin hyung karena Yoongi hyung kan?" Ujar Hoseok

"T-tidak hyung. Bukan begitu"

"Sudah ah. Aku tidak suka jika kau membela nya lagi seperti itu" protes Taehyung

"Iya. Aku juga" timpal Jungkook

"Lagi pula Aku sudah terlanjur kesal dengan nya hyung. Lalu harus bagaimana lagi?" Lanjut Jungkook.

Jimin mendengus gelisah, ia baru menyadari apa yang Seokjin rasakan. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf tapi rasa gengsi nya lebih besar dari rasa bersalahnya.

Seokjin memandang langit-langitnya meratapi 'lagi' bagaimana malang nya ia di perlakukan tidak sopan pada adik-adiknya. "Aku harus apa?" Umpatnya

Drtdrtdrt  
Seokjin merasakan ada suatu getaran dari saku celananya. Benar, ponsel nya bergetar yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

"Iya, Aku pergi besok"

"Baiklah. Selamat malam"

Seokjin mengakhiri panggilan. Ia memandang langit-langitnya kembali. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku harap, selama aku tidak ada di dorm kalian bisa mendapatkan makanan yang enak" ujarnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk saja. Tidak di kunci" Teriak Seokjin. Seokjin memperhatikan siapa yang datang. Ia tersenyum, bangkit dari tidurnya yang sekarang menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur lalu menyuruhnya masuk.

"Namjoon? Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ujar seokjin.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Besok, Aku akan pergi" ujarnya.  
Namjoon tersentak akan perkataan Seokjin.

"Ke-kemana hyung?" Tanya nya.

"Kembali ke rumah orangtuaku" jawabnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Besok jika aku sudah sampai di rumah. Aku akan memberitahu mu" jawabnya

"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku sekarang?" Seokjin tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Suasana Malam sangat dingin apalagi jika berada di luar. Angin malam akan langsung menusuk kulit. Dinginnya pun tidak bisa di jabarkan. Namun tidak untuk Namja ini. Ia berdiam diri terduduk di kursi depan dorm. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya saat ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Jimin, sedang apa di sini?" Tanya namja itu.

"Aku sedang menikmati udara malam. Hyung, masuklah di luar sangat dingin"

"Tidak aku juga ingin menikmati udara malam" jawabnya.

"Yoongi hyung, ku mohon dengarkan aku. Kau bisa sakit jika terus berlama-lama di sini" Ujar Jimin.  
Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan lekat , Jimin pun juga begitu.

"Kalau memang begitu, kau juga akan sakit jika berlama di sini terus. Ayo masuklah" ujar Yoongi Lalu menarik tangan Jimin untuk masuk bersamanya.  
Hoseok, Taehyung juga Jungkook yang baru keluar dari kamar di kejutkan dengan adegan yang sangat manis. Yoongi dan Jimin bergandengan? Manis bukan ?

"Ekhem, sudah ada yang baikan nih?" Ejek Hoseok

"Aduhhh manis sekali sih" timpal Jungkook.

"Aku jadi iri" timpal Taehyung.

"Yaakk Bocah! Jangan meledekku" balas Yoongi. Namun hanya di balas tawa oleh ketiga bocah itu.

"Seokjin hyung?" Panggil Yoongi

.

.

"Oh, jadi gitu ya Hyung. Kalau memang sangat mendesak pulanglah saja dulu hyung" ujar Namjoon

"Kalau gitu, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin berpamitan dengan yang lain" ujar seokjin

"Kenapa tidak besok saja hyung?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Besok, aku akan berangkat pagi sekali. Aku takut mereka semua belum bangun." Jelasnya.

"Namjoon, bagaimana dengan Comeback nanti?" Tanya nya.

"Karena dari kemarin hubungan para member belum membaik. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membatalkan Comeback ini. Pulanglah, jangan khawatir" Ujar Namjoon. Seokjin sudah tersentuh akan perkataan Namjoon. Ia tidak menyangka Namjoon akan bicara seperti itu. Ia senang namun ia merasa bersalah.

"Katanya ingin berpamitan dengan yang lain? Kenapa melamun seperti itu?" Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah namjoon. Ia tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin keluar dari kamar lalu menghampiri member yang lain. Kebetulan mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah

"Seokjin hyung?" Panggil Yoongi

Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin juga Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya pada Seokjin lalu mereka mendengus sebal namun Jimin Tidak. Ia berusaha untuk membuang rasa kesalnya pada hyung nya itu. Kenapa? Karena Yoongi.

"Ah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul di sini, aku sebagai leader akan mengumumkan sesuatu"Ujar Namjoon.

"Apa? Jika tidak penting. Lebih baik tidak usah" ujar Taehyung.

"Yaakk! Alien bisakah kau bersabar, huh?" Balas Namjoon.

"Cepat bicara!"

"Baiklah-baiklah" Namjoon menarik napas nya lalu menghembuskan kembali dengan tegas.

"Karena aku merasakan hubungan kita itu semakin menjauh, dan pastinya akan mengganggu Comeback kita nanti, dengan terpaksa Aku harus membatalkan Comeback kita kali ini" Tegasnya.

"Apa?"

"Comeback?"

"Di batalkan ?"

" Jangan bercanda"

" tidak lucu "

"Itu mustahil !"

"Tenanglah dulu. Bukankah tadi aku sudah menjelaskannya, huh?"

"Dan ada satu pengumuman lagi untuk kalian" lanjut Namjoon.

"Ada lagi ?"

"Apa?"

"Cepat katakan"

"Ugh? Lama sekali!".

Namjoon melirik seokjin sejenak, diam-diam ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan di umpatnya genggaman itu di punggung mereka.

"Seokjin hyung akan pergi. Kemungkinan mulai besok kalian tidak akan bisa melihat seokjin hyung lagi" ujarnya. Seokjin yang mendengar sungguh kaget dengan pengumuman yang di berikan Namjoon. 'Apa-apaan dia ini?'-pikirnya.

Seokjin sedikit menekan genggamannya pada Namjoon, namjoon melirik ke arah seokjin namun ia hanyan cengengesan saja.

"Kau akan pergi hyung? Kalau gitu bagus" ujar Jungkook.  
Seokjin, Yoongi , Namjoon juga 'jimin' tersentak dengan perkataan Jungkook. Bukannya sedih malah seperti itu. Anak tidak tahu diri?/-batin Author bhaaq

"Setidaknya kan saat latihan nanti kita tidak akan salah terus" timpal Taehyung

"Bukankah ini pengumuman yang bagus" timpal Hoseok

"Jimin hyung, bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah bagus jika Seokjin hyung tidak ada?" Ujar Jungkook.  
Semua yang ada di situ kini menatap Jimin.

"Engh-anu, ah aku tidak tahu" jawabnya gelagapan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Yaak! Besok seokjin hyung akan pergi. Kenapa kalian memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kalian tidak lelah menindasnya terus?" Omel Namjoon.

"Namjoon, tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja" ujar Seokjin sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Pengumumannya sudah selesaikan? Aku ngantuk ingin tidur" ujar Hoseok

"Aku juga"

"iya, ngantuk nih"

"Yasudah, setidaknya aku sudah berpamitan kan? Sekarang tidurlah" Ujar seokjin. Setelah itu ketiga bocah itupun pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing

"Awas aja jika kalian menyesal tidak bertemu seokjin hyung lagi, akan ku kuliti kalian bertiga." Umpat Namjoon.

"Yaakk ! Jimin kau tidak ikut mereka? Tumben sekali?" Lanjut Namjoon.

"Tadinya sih aku ingin bersama Yoongi ku saja. Tapi setelah mendengar umpatan mu itu hyung seperti nya seru jika kau mengkuliti kami, aku tidur duluan ya, Yoongi hyung, jangan tidur terlalu larut" Ujarnya lalu pergi. Yoongi yang mendengar hanya bergidik ngeri. Namun Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya sedikit terkekeh.

"Hyung, kalian sudah kembali bersama" tanya Namjoon

"Aku rasa tidak" jawabnya.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa apakah ini sudah cukup panjaang? Sepertinya belum '_'

Apakah di atas sana banyak Typo yang bertebaran? Kalau begitu maafkan sayaaah

Dan apakah kalian menunggu ff ini? Kalau tidak berarti saya terlalu PeDe hahahah

Ohiyaaaa di ff ini aku buat Jin jadi orang yang penyabar :/?

Sebelum nyaa makasih yang udah baca ff ini apalagi yang udah mau reviews "ketjubh satu-satu"

Apakah sudah banyak yang saya lontarkan? Jika begitu akan saya sudahi:/?

RnR ?


	4. Chapter 4

**' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi, sudah bangun" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana? Kenapa ada koper di sini?" Tanya Yoongi setengah sadar.

"Sepertinya kau belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kau lupa ya, hari ini kan aku akan pergi" jelas Seokjin. Yoongi masih mengangguk setengah sadar lagi, ia meresapi apa yang seokjin katakan, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah, ia baru menyadari apa yang seokjin katakan.

"HYUNG KAU BENAR AKAN PERGI SEKARANG?" Tanya Yoongi histeris. Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, ia menatap lekat seokjin yang berada di sampingnya yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Iya, bicara nya jangan keras-keras. Nanti yang lain bangun"

"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak pergi? Jika kau pergi nanti siapa yang masak untuk kami. Aku tidak ingin memakan masakan Namjoon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Masakannya sungguh tidak enak" Jelas Yoongi.

"Kau kan bisa membelinya di luar" jawab Seokjin.

" Memangnya kau pergi untuk apa sih? Kok mendadak gitu? Ceritakan pada ku hyung, sebelum penyakit 'kepo' ku ini kumat" ujar Yoongi. Seokjin terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Yoongi ini lucu sekali sih.

"Kau tanya saja dengan Namjoon"

"Huh, baiklah. Jam berapa berangkatnya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Sebentar lagi"

Seokjin, Namjon , Yoongi juga 'Jimin' sudah berada di pintu depan dorm. Jangan tanyakan kenapa jimin ikut mengantarkan Seokjin sampai depan pintu, alasannya cuma satu. Kekasih gula termanisnya. Yoongi.

"Hyung apa, tidak apa-apa jika tidak kami antar?" Tanya Namjoon

"Iya, aku sedikit khawatir" ujar Yoongi.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri kok, oh iya titipkan salam ku untuk Jungkook, Taehyung juga Hoseok" Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan dorm. Seokjin melirik sekilas ke arah Jimin yang sedang menunduk. Ia tersenyum lalu menarik jimin dan mendekapnya. Jimin pun menerima dekapan itu dengan cepat. Entah kenapa hatinya tergetar, ia pun sempat meneteskan air matanya. Sungguh mengharukan.

"Hyung. Maaf, maafkan aku" ujar Jimin yang masih berada di dekapan Seokjin.

"Tidak apa jim. Tapi kumohon jangan mengulanginya lagi" jawabnya , lalu melepas dekapan itu.

"Iyaa, hyung aku janji. Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Jimin. Lalu seokjin melirik ke arah Namjoon yang sudah memberikan kode pada Seokjin lewat kontak matanya. Seokjin mengerti apa maksud dari Namjoon. Namun Yoongi yang menyadari hal itu sungguh di buat bingung.

"Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin lama atau tidak kembali lagi" jawabnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus kembali lagi kesini hyung" ujar Jimin.

"Lihat nanti saja ya jim" Jawab Seokjin

" Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi aku akan terlambat jika terlalu lama, aku pergi yah" Ujar Seokjin lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Hyung, Jangan lupa makan yang banyak! Jaga Juga kesehatan mu! Aku mencintaimu. Oops " Teriak Namjoon, lalu di akhir ia langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya. Yoongi dan Jimin yang mendengar hanya bisa menahan tawanya namun diam-diam dengan perlahan Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Yoongi menengok lalu tersenyum ke arah Jimin. Rasanya Ingin sekali Jimin terbang.

.

.

Pada pukul 08.00 KST, semua member kini sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini mereka libur. Mungkin akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Lalu setelah Seokjin pergi apakah masih ada perdebatan lagi?. Entahlah.

Jungkook, Hoseok juga Taehyung berjalan menuju meja makan. Mencari sesuap nasi untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah berdisko tak karuan. Jangan tanyakan di mana Sosok Park Jimin. Jika kalian ingin tahu, Jimin sedang berada di kamar ' mantan ' kekasihnya itu. Entahlah mereka sedang apa.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kemana makanannya?"

" Biasanya Seokjin hyung menaruhnya di meja makan"

"Masa iya, Namjoon hyung menghabisi nya?"

"NAMJOON HYUNG!"

Merasa dirinya di teriak-i dengan segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju teman-temannya.

"Ada apa sih? Aku ngantuk tahu" Jawabnya.

"Hyung, jawab dengan jujur. Kau menghabiskan porsi Sarapan kami ya? Kenapa makanannya tidak ada di sini? Apa seokjin hyung benar-benar tidak mau memasakan makan untuk kita lagi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Jika, kau benar-benar menghabiskannya kau tega sekali sih hyung? Kami kan lapar. Aku butuh makan Hyung, dari semalam aku tidak makan" tanya Taehyung

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan lapar? Demi apapun aku lapar!" Timpal Hoseok.

Namjoon yang masih dalam keadaaan sedikit mengantuk, matanya pun masih merem-melek/? Pun hanya mendengarkan rantaian sejumlah pertanyaan dari mereka. Ia menyenderkan badan juga kepalanya ke tembok.

"Aku harus menjawab yang mana dulu? Kenapa pertanyaannya banyak sekali?" Jawab Namjoon. Lalu Namjoon sedikit tersentak ketika melihat ke tiga bocah itu kini malah menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikannya. Bukannya Namjoon takut. Oh, ayolah ini masih pagi, ia pun baru terlelap dari tidurnya setelah mengantarkan Seokjin pergi tadi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Dengarkan baik-baik." Ujarnya, lalu ia menghela napas panjangnya. Lalu siap menjawab.

"Yang pertama, aku tidak menghabiskan porsi sarapan kalian, dan memang sedari tadi tidak ada makanan di sini"

" Sama, aku lapar dan aku juga butuh makan. Dari semalam aku juga belum makan"

"Aku sering sekali merasakannya, ketika Seokjin hyung tidak ada di dorm, demi apa pun aku juga lapar. Tapi aku rasa aku ingin menghilangkan kantuk ku saja dulu. Jika kalian ingin sarapan, beli lah makanan di seberang sana. Aku mengantuk, ingin tidur" Jawabnya lalu melangkah pergi ke kamarnya 'lagi'

"Hyung, tunggu. Jadi seokjin hyung beneran pergi?" Tanya Jungkook. Namjoon menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon

"Tidak apa" jawabnya. Lalu namjoon kembali berbalik menuju kamarnya. Ia tersenyum, saat sampai kamar ia pun terkekeh gembira. Ada apa?

"Jimin! Cepat bangun, sudah siang tahu" Ketus Yoongi.

"Tidak mau ah, aku mau di sini aja" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, tidurlah sepuasmu. Aku akan pergi" baru saja Yoongi berbalik untuk pergi namun dengan cepat Jimin langsung menarik tangan Yoongi dan menjatuhkannya di kasur tepat di sampingnya. Jimin tersenyum lalu memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Yaak! Jimin lepaskan aku"

"Tidak hyung, biarkan seperti ini saja dulu. Aku merindukan mu"

"Jimin, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Biar saja. Lagipula dulu saat kita masih bersama mereka sering melihat kita seperti ini, bahkan lebih"

"Hyung, mari bersama kembali. Kita awali semuanya dari awal. Aku mencintaimu sungguh benar-benar mencintaimu" bisik Jimin.

"Jimin, a-aku belum bisa"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku, butuh waktu" jawabnya lalu, sedikit mendorong jimin dan pergi dari kamar. Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi hingga benar-benar menghilang. "Kau bodoh Park Jimin" Umpat Yoongi.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Seokjin belum pulang ke dorm. Sudah 3 hari pula adik-adiknya ini harus rela pagi-pagi menyebrang jalan demi mengisi perutnya untuk sarapan.

Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung juga Jimin kini berada di cafe seberang. Katanya sih hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Bosan kenapa?

"Hyung, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh" Ujar jungkook.

"Hal aneh? Maksudnya" tanya Taehyung

"Aku tahu, Masakan Seokjin hyung dengan Masakan Restaurant dekat sini memang lebih enak masakan Restaurant, tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit hambar merasakannya" jelas Jungkook.

"Aku juga begitu, bahkan aku ingin sekali memakan masakan Seokjin hyung lagi" timpal Taehyung.

"Aku juga, kira-kira Kapan yah, seokjin hyung pulang?" Ujar hoseok

"Jimin hyung, kau tahu tidak kapan seokjin hyung pulang? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau yang sedikit lebih dekat dengan Yoongi hyung juga Namjoon hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku sih tidak tahu kapan. Tapi seokjin hyung pernah bilang ia akan pergi lama atau bahkan tidak kembali" Jelasnya. Jungkook, Taehyung juga Hoseok menundukan kepalanya memikirkan pikirannya masing masing.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?-batin Hoseok

"Kenapa aku sangat keberatan seperti ini? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti"-batin Jungkook.

"Kapan aku bisa memakan masakannya lagi?"-batin Taehyung.

Jimin yang melihat ketiga temannya itu hanya menatap bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Aneh sekali" -batin Jimin.

.

.

"Namjoon, sudah 3 hari seokjin hyung belum kembali juga. Sebenarnya ia pergi berapa hari? Dan kapan kembali?" Tanya Yoongi yang kini sedang menonton TV bersama Namjoon.

"Apa lagi saat itu ia bilang akan pergi lama bahkan tidak kembali, maksudnya apa?" Tanya nya lagi  
Namjoon yang tadi nya sedang asyik menonton kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoongi. Lalu ia tersenyum dan sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi. Namjoon membisikan sesuatu.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku yakin rencana mu akan berhasil" Ujar Yoongi setelah di bisikkan oleh Namjoon.

"Kau juga harus bekerja keras dalam rencana ini, hyung"

"Baiklah, itu mudah"

"Eh, tapi apa seokjin hyung sudah tahu?" Tanya Yoongi

"Sudah sih, tapi dia masih belum sepenuhnya tahu" jawab Namjoon.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai permainan ini" Ujar Yoongi.

.

.

Kini semua member kecuali Seokjin sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Tidak ada kegiatan apapun, obrolan pun tidak. Semuanya sedang memikirkan pikirannya masing-masing.  
Yoongi menatap ke seluruh member dari mulai Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok juga Jimin mereka sedari tadi menunduk dan kini ia melirik sekilas ke arah Namjoon, yang benar saja, ia sedang asyik sendiri memainkan Ponselnya, kadang juga tertawa ataupun cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi aku rasa pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang akan di tanyakan juga oleh Hoseok hyung, Taehyung hyung, juga Jimin hyung. Jawablah dengan Jujur hyung" Tanya Jungkook yang mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. Namjoon yang tadinya sedang asyik memainkan Ponselnya kini menatap Jungkook dengan serius sama seperti Yoongi.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa? Tanyakan saja" Jawab Yoongi

"Eng-anu. Kapan s-seokjin hyung kembali?" Tanya nya dengan hati-hati. Jujur saja sebenarnya ingin sekali Namjoon dan Yoongi tertawa saat itu juga. Namun sebisa mungkin mereka menahannya.

"Bagaimana yah, aku dan namjoon juga belum bisa memastikan kapan Seokjin hyung pulang. Katanya sih ia akan lama di rumah orangtua nya bahkan tidak kembali. Itu sih katanya Seokjin hyung" Jawab Yoongi.

"Lalu, kapan kita Comeback? Masa iya Jika seandainya kita comeback sekitar 2 bulan lagi dan Seokjin hyung belum juga pulang, BTS akan Comback hanya dengan 6 Member. Itu kan Bukan BTS" Ujar Hoseok.

"Bisa saja kita Comeback hanya dengan 6 member. Lalu setelah itu akan ada berita seperti ini 'BTS yang beranggotakan dengan 7 member kini Comeback hanya dengan 6 member. Karena sering adanya perdebatan juga pembully-an' ya kira-kira seperti itulah" Jelas Namjoon.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak mau BTS comeback hanya dengan 6 member" ujar Taehyung.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mau? Bukankah menurut kalian itu bagus karena saat nanti latihan tidak akan salah lagi dan tidak perlu diulang berkali-kali?" Tanya Yoongi yang kini seperti sedang mengintrogasi.

"B-bukan begitu hyung. Ah, sudahlah aku ngantuk ingin tidur" Jawab Jungkook lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.  
Jimin, Hoseok juga Taehyung kini mengikuti Jungkook masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat ke 4 bocah itu memasuki kamar dengan seperti itu.

"Namjoon, apa kita tidak keterlaluan membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku rasa tidak"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HALOOOOOOOO ?

Apakah ada yang kangen dengan sayaaa ? Kekeek

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini ? Kok aku ngerasa alurnya makin kesini makin absurd yaaaaa ?

Mau di lanjut atau di Stop aja ?

Tergantung kalian aja kok maunya gimanaaa ?

RnR ?


	5. Chapter 5

**' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, kini sudah hampir satu bulan Seokjin belum juga pulang. Ketidak hadiran Seokjin kini membuat para adiknya ' merasakan ' hal yang berbeda. Padahal sebelumnya mereka selalu menyalahkan Seokjin bahkan tak menganggap Seokjin ada.

Pagi tadi, Yoongi pergi ke Restaurant seberang membeli makanan untuk adik-adiknya nanti. Biar bagaimanapun Yoongi juga tidak tega jika tiap pagi adik-adiknya harus menyebrangi Jalan seperti ini. Tapi kadang ia juga berpikir kalau tindakan yang ia dan namjoon ambil adalah tindakan yang bagus. Labil.

"Tumben sekali kau membeli makanan hyung? Biasanya bocah-bocah itu yang membelinya?" Tanya Namjoon kepada Yoongi yang kini sedang menyusun rapi makanan di atas meja makan.

"Iya, tadi aku bangun pagi, jadinya aku menyempatkan saja untuk beli makanan. Lagipula mereka kasian jika harus menyebrangi jalan terus. Aku tidak tega melihatnya" Jelas Yoongi.

.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Tadi saat tidur ia sedikit bermimpi tentang Seokjin. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan ku ini?" Umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook berjalan gontai keluar kamar. Ia menemukan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang sedang menyusun makanan di atas Meja. Namun entah kenapa kali ini Jungkook sangat tidak berselera makan. Ia ' kecewa ' karena makanan yang di meja itu bukan hasil masakan dari Seokjin. Jungkook bisa merasakannya walaupun dari baunya saja.

"Pagi hyung" sapa Jungkook lalu duduk di antara salah satu kursi meja makan di sana.

"Pagi, Jika kau ingin makan tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan membangunkan yang lain. Kita akan sarapan bersama" Jawab Yoongi dengan lembut. Jungkook hanya menatap Yoongi lalu mengangguk pelan. Selebihnya kini ia menatap makanan yang berada di depannya. Ia mendengus kecewa.

Namjoon yang melihat ekspresi Jungkook seperti itu hanya mendengus pasrah. Jika ia boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega membuat adiknya jadi seperti ini. Tapi biar bagaimanapun mereka harus tau bagaimana jika kehilangan orang yang berarti untuk diri mereka.

.

Yoongi mulai memasuki kamar Hoseok, lalu setelah itu menuju kamar Jimin dan Taehyung.

Clek.

Yoongi memutar knope pintu kamar hoseok. Ia mengintip sedikit, sungguh tidak dapat ia duga ternyata hoseok sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Kini hoseok terlihat sedikit lebih muram. Ia hanya diam di pinggir kasur lalu menatap kosong kedepan. Ini bukan hoseok.

"Hoseok, ada apa? Ayo cepat ke pergi ke meja makan. Aku sudah membeli makanan untuk sarapan" Ujar Yoongi lembut. Hoseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoongi, lalu mengangguk pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar, melewati Yoongi begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Umpat Yoongi. Lalu ia ikut berjalan keluar kamar lalu menuju kamar di sebelahnya.

Cklek.

Yoongi memutar knop pintu kamar Jimin dan Taehyung, sedikit berharap kedua bocah itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit mengintip, lalu mendengus.

"Aku kira mereka sudah bangun?"

"Baiklah, akan ku bangunkan si alien dulu"

"Yaak! Taehyung bangun. Kau ingin sarapan tidak?"

"Ehm, ia Seokjin hyung, besok kau harus janji memasak kan untuk ku lagi" guman Taehyung.  
Taehyung mengigau? Demi apapun Yoongi tidak percaya dengan ini.

"Taehyung?" Ujar Yoongi sedikit menggoyangkan badan Taehyung.

"Seokjin hyung, kau pulang kapan sih? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Taehyung, ayo bangun. Jika kau tidak bangun seokjin hyung tidak akan pulang" Ujar Yoongi. Entah ada angin dari mana Taehyung yang tadinya mengigau seperti itu, langsung terbangun karena mendengar nama'Seokjin' tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Hyung? Benarkah seokjin hyung akan pulang?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit bersemangat.

"Entahlah, cepat cuci mukamu dan pergi ke meja makan. Aku akan membangunkan Jimin dulu" Taehyung sedikit mendesah kecewa. Lalu pergi menuruti perintah Yoongi.

"Huh, bangun kan jimin dan tugas ku selesai" Gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi mendekatkan dirinya pada Jimin. Sedikit gugup memang. Tapi mau gimana lagi, mereka kan harus sarapan.

"Jimin, bangun"

"Jim?" Yoongi hanya mendengar dengkuran halus dari 'mantan'nya. Jika di lihat sepertinya tadi malam jimin tidur larut.

"Engh, Yoongi hyung? Sedang apa?" Tanya Jimin yang baru bangun.

"Aku sedang membangunkan mu bodoh! Cepat cuci muka mu dan segera ke meja makan" ketus Yoongi.  
Jimin sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya, Yoongi nya ini manis sekali sih.

"Hyung, tetaplah di situ. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu" ujar Jimin.  
Yoongi yang tadinya sudah akan keluar dari kamar, kini ia memberhentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Jimin setelah itu melangkah kan kakinya 'lagi' ke arah Jimin.

"Apa?" Tanya nya yang kini sudah berada di samping Jimin.

"Dari malam Taehyung, dan Hoseok hyung bertingkah aneh" ujarnya.

"Bukan kan memang selalu begitu?"

"Bukan hyung, tingkah mereka ini tidak seperti biasanya"

"Memang nya seperti apa?"  
Yoongi menatap ke arah Jimin dengan pebuh pertanyaan. Terdengar Jimin seperti sedang menarik napasnya sebelum berbicara.

"Di mulai dari Taehyung dari tadi malam ia diam terus, sekalinya berbicara dia pasti akan menanyakan kapan seokjin hyung pulang"

"Setelah itu, aku ke kamar Hoseok hyung untuk mengambil charger ponsel ku yang tertinggal, dan kau tahu hyung? Saat aku masuk hoseok hyung hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong" kali ini Yoongi sangat serius mendengarkan cerita dari Jimin. Hei, bukankah tadi Yoongi juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Setelah itu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Setelah itu aku masuk lagi ke kamar dan taehyung sudah tertidur, ia sedikit mengigau dan aku mendengar ia seperti bilang seperti ini 'Seokjin hyung, besok kau pulang kan' seperti itu"

"Karena memang aku sudah mengantuk jadinya aku tinggal tidur saja" lanjutnya.  
Yoongi sedikit menghembuskan napas panjangnya setelah mendengar cerita dari Jimin. Ia tak habis pikir, seperti inikah jika seseorang kehilangan?

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jimin

"Ah, tidak. Cepat cuci muka mu dan pergi ke meja makan. Jika kau terlambat akan ku berikan makanan mu pada Namjoon" Ujar Yoongi lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

.

Namjoon dan Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Pasalnya sedari tadi saat awal sarapan dari ke 3 bocah itu tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Kalau jimin sih lumayan, karena sedari tadi ia terus memberikan perhatian lebih pada 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Yoongi

Namjoon yang tidak tahan dengan situasi ini mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Terasa canggung memang namun mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Namjoon

"Ah Tidak. Hoseok-ah ada apa dengan mu kenapa diam seperti itu? Taehyung , Jungkook kau juga kenapa? Biasanya kalian ribut jika saat sarapan?" Lanjut Namjoon.

Namjoon memasang tatapan penuh pertanyaan kepada ke 3 bocah itu. Namun yang di tatap hanya memasang muka datarnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namjoon dibuat pusing oleh mereka.

"Aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian ketahui. Bertanyalah padaku" Ujar namjoon. Namun tak ada balasan dari yang lain.

"Bertanya, atau tak tahu jawabannya sama sekali" Lanjut Namjoon.

Jungkook, Taehyung juga Hoseok serempak mendongakkan kepalanya. Mereka kini menatap Namjoon dengan Antusias.

"Hyung"

"Seokjin hyung"

"Kapan kembali?"

Namjoon, dan Yoongi yang tadinya sedang melahap kembali sarapannya, kini ia tersedak dengan makanannya sendiri. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya.

"Uhuk-uhuk"

"Yoongi hyung, pelan-pelan makannya" ujar Jimin lalu mengambilkan segelas air untuk Yoongi.

"Tadi kalian bertanya apa?"

"Ka-kapan Seokjin hyung kembali?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi kini sama-sama saling memandang. Namjoon sedikit memberikan kode dari matanya. Lalu Yoongi membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya tentang Seokjin hyung?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, hanya saja aku merasakan hal aneh semenjak Seokjin hyung tidak ada di sini" Ujar Taehyung.

"Aku juga begitu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkan Seokjin hyung" Timpal Hoseok.

"Sama aku juga begitu hyung" Ujar Jungkook.

"Baiklah, jadi bisa di artikan, kalian sedang merindukan Seokjin Hyung dan merasa kehilangan?" Kini Yoongi yang bertanya.  
Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung kini saling memandang dan menatap Yoongi Juga Namjoon yang berada di depannya lali mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu hyung" jawab Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Tadi malam aku mencoba menghubungi Seokjin hyung dan bertanya kapan ia kembali-" Ujar Namjoon lalu di potong oleh ketiga bocah itu.

"Lalu Seokjin hyung jawab apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengn antusias.

"Apa benar? Apa yang seokjin hyung bilang?" Timpal Hoseok

"Hyung, cepat katakan!" Timpal Taehyung.

"Bisakah tidak memotong omongan Namjoon hyung? Kalian ini berisik sekali sih?" Protes Jimin.

"Huh,belum juga selesai sudah di potong saja" protes Namjoon. Lalu ia mulai menarik napasnya dan berbicara.

"Katanya, ia tidak tahu" seakan di jatuhkan dari ratusan lantai kini semangat dari ke 3-ah salah dari ke 4 bocah ini seakan hilang. Terdapat rasa kecewa dari ekspresi nya. Yoongi terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tidak aku bercanda. Kata Seokjin hyung ia akan pulang lusa. Ia juga menitipkan pesan untuk kalian. Katanya kalian tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut, dan jangan mogok makan. Kalian harus tetap makan banyak dan terus beringkah absurd seperti dulu." Jelas Namjoon.

Jungkook, Hoseok , Taehyung dan juga Jimin kini tersenyum bahagia ah salah benar- benar bahagia tepatnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka.

"Hyung? Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu" Ujar Jungkook.

"Hyung, ini bukan mimpi kan? Tadi kau bilang saat aku dalam keadaan sadar kan?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya" ujar Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyung, apa yang di bilang Namjoon hyung benar kan?" Tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Iya" jawabnya.

"Untuk Seokjin hyung, pagi ini aku akan sarapan dengan lahap dan aku janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi" Ujar Taehyung dengan bersemangat.

"Aku juga, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Timpal Jungkook

"Aku juga!" Timpal Hoseok.

Namjoon dan Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat adik-adiknya bahagia seperti itu. Mereka tidak menyangka semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

Benar. Sampai malam ini pun Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana saat tadi pagi adik-adik nya sangat bahagia seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana jika seokjin sudah kembali ke dorm , apakah semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Seperti dimana saat mereka berbagi satu sama lain, saling mengerti, saling menyemangati dan juga saling menyayangi. Jika memang ia, Yoongi tidak bisa mengukur bagaimana besarnya kebahagiaan itu.

Lalu, apa ia akan kembali juga ke hangat nya pelukan Park Jimin? Entahlah.

Yoongi kini sedang berada di ruang tengah, mengingat saat ini sudah larut dan kebetulan ia tidak bisa tidur, lagipula di kamar ia tidur sendirian, Seokjin kan belum pulang. Dari pada bosan di kamar terus jadinya ia mencoba keluar dan berdiam di ruang tengah saja. Namun tanpa ia sadari ternyata Jimin berada di sana.

"Hyung, kenapa Belum tidur? Kan sudah malam" Tanya Jimin yang sedang duduk di sofa

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, lalu kau? Kenapa belum tidur?"  
Kini yoongi bertanya balik.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur" Jawabnya.

Pikir Yoongi, ia kira ia bisa tertidur di ruang tengah, tapi malah terjebak di dalam suasana Canggungnya bersama Jimin.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Ujar Jimin,  
Yoongi yang berada di sampingnya kini sedikit menengok ke arah Jimin, canggung sih memang.

"Apa?"

"Tapi, aku terlalu takut jika menanyai pertanyaan ini kepadamu" Ujarnya

"Aku mengerti, Jika ini tentang Hubungan kita, lebih baik jangan di tanyakan dulu. Karena jawabannya masih sama, Aku belum bisa" Jawabnya. Yoongi bergegas pergi dari tempatnya namun dengan Cepat Jimin menahannya.

"Izinkan aku untuk meyakinkan hati mu lagi hyung"

"Lakukan saja jim, semoga berhasil"

"Kalau gitu, Izinkan aku menemani mu tidur malam ini"

.

.

Pagi ini suasana dorm sudah mulai kembali seperti dulu. Jungkook, Hoseok juga Taehyung kini sangat bersemangat. Mereka bertiga membuat sarapan untuk sang hyung dan si bantet Jimin. Benar-benar berisik.

Di mulai dari Namjoon yang sedang tertidur pulas dan menikmati mimpi indahnya bersama pujaan hati, Kim Seokjin kini benar-benar terganggu dengan suara ke tiga bocah itu.

Lalu Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil mengahangatkan satu sama lain dengan berpelukan kini sudah mulai terusik dengan suara mereka.  
"Akan ku bunuh kalian bertiga" umpat Jimin. Yoongi sedikit mengerjabkan matanya perlahan, menyadari Jimin yang masih berada di sisi nya.

"Kenapa berisik sekali? Aku sangat mengantuk" bisik Yoongi lalu mengumpatkan dirinya lagi di dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Mungkin yang lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk sarapan, tidur saja hyung jika sudah siap akan ku bangunkan. Aku akan berada di sini terus kok" Jawab Jimin,  
Benar-benar romantis bukan?

"Yaak, Taehyung hyung. Jangan dimakan terus nanti habis makannya nya" protes Jungkook

" hanya sedikit saja, pelit sekali sih?"

"Yaak! Taehyung. Kau memakan sedikit tapi terus-terusan" Kini Hoseok yang protes.

"Iya iya aku tidak memakannya lagi" Taehyung berduduk manis di kursi meja makan. Memanyun kan bibir nya beberapa centi, benar-benar lucu.

"Dari pada kau diam seperti itu lebih baik bangunkan yang lain saja" ujar Hoseok. Taehyung langsung tersenyum riang dengan Nasihat hoseok. Bukankah seru membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur pulas? Pikirnya. Dasar Alien

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membangunkan yang lain" Ujar Taehyung lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki nya dari kamar yang terdekat terlebih dahulu. Kamar sang Leader dan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook sudah bangun tinggal Leader Monsternya saja yang masih bermanjaan dengan kasurnya?

TOK TOK TOK

"Hm? Tidak ada Jawaban? Baiklah, aku langsung masuk saja"

"Namjoon hyu-" Taehyung membuka pintu sambil berteriak lalu ia tersentak, ternyata Namjoon sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan tatapan sinis nya.

"Huh, mengagetkan ku saja" protes Taehyung

"Untung, pintunya tidak kena kepalaku" Ujarnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang mendengus sebal.

"Coba saja kena. Akan ku tertawakan sampai aku menangis" Umpat Taehyung

"Huh, Taehyung kau tidak boleh marah mari bangunkan si manis Yoongi hyung" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah kamar Yoongi. Melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum girang. Entah kenapa perasaan nya sekarang sangat hangat, dan rasanya ingin tersenyum terus.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dengan sangat lebar. Ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya, jika bisa mungkin matanya kini sudah benar-benar lepas dari tempatnya.

"Yoongi hyu- Astaga! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

.

TBC

Halooooooooooo ?

Saat ini, masih dalam suasana Lebaran kan?

Kalau gitu, Saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ^^

Mohon maaf lahir batin yoooooooo

.

.

Makasih sebelum nya untuk kalian yang udah mau sempetin baca ff ini, apa lagi yang udah review-Follow-Favorite ^^

Dan ff ini akan terus di lanjut sampai benar-benar End ^^

Yang minta MinYoon itu udah aku kabulin ^^

Lope yuuu ^^

Sugasmile \\(^_^)/

RnR


	6. Chapter 6

**' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

.

.

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

"Yoongi hyu- Astaga! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Taehyung benar-benar sangat kaget saat melihat ' Jimin yang sedang memeluk Yoongi dengan sangat erat. Bahkan benar-benar tak ada jarak diantara mereka'. Benar-benar merusak pemandangan pagi. Lagipula salah Taehyung juga, kenapa tidak masuk kamar orang tanpa permisi? Mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk memangnya susah?

Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang tidur kini tersentak dengan suara kerasnya Taehyung. Dengan malas Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya, dan dengan Berat hati Si Park Jimin harus melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yaak! Taehyung, ada apa? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Yoongi dengan malas.

"Aku masuk ke kamar mu, dan tiba-tiba melihat pemandangan yang dengan mudah merusak mata ku" protes Taehyung.

"Sok polos kau" Umpat Jimin.

"Yaak! Apa kau bilang?" Keluh Taehyung

"Sudah - sudah, Taehyung ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi mencoba melerai.

"Aku, Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook sudah siapkan makanan untuk sarapan, ayo cepat keluar,"

.

.

SKIP

Menurut Namjoon hari-hari tanpa Seokjin benar-benar membosankan. Apalagi saat melihat hubungan tak jelasnya Jimin dan Yoongi, walaupun seperti itu tetap saja ia merasa iri. Biasanya kan di malam hari seperti ini apalagi saat semuanya sedang tidur, pasti di ruangan tengah ini hanya ada dirinya dan Seokjin.

"Hyung,besok Seokjin hyung beneran pulang kan?" Tanya Jungkook

"Katanya sih begitu, tunggu saja" Jawab yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika kita memberikan kejutan, sebagai ucapan selamat datang" Ujar Hoseok.

"Ah, aku setuju" timpal Taehyung  
"Aku juga, bagaimana menurut mu hyung?" Ujar Jimin seraya bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Setuju" Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak di tanya? Oh gitu. Cukup tau saja" Keluh Namjoon.

"Bagaimana ingin di tanya, dari tadi saja Namjoon hyung memainkan ponsel mu terus" Protes Jungkook.

"Baiklah- baiklah, aku akan menyetujui nya" ujar Namjoon.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin mengajakimu?" Ujar Taehyung dengan datar lalu di balas tatapan mematikan dari Namjoon.

.

.

Pagi ini semua member sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, mempersiapkan semua persiapan mereka untuk kejutan yang akan mereka berikan untuk Seokjin yang akan pulang nanti.

"Hyung, jam berapa seokjin hyung akan sampai ke sini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan antusias.

"Kita tunggu saja dulu ya, dan ayo kita bersihkan ruangan ini, dan juga hias dengan rapih" Jawab Namjoon yang tak kalah semangatnya. Jungkook mengangguk.

Ke enam member itu kini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Ada yang sedang menghias Ruangan, ada juga yang sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu di dapur. Mengingat hari ini Seokjin akan pulang, Mereka begitu bersemangat mengerjakannya. Mereka sudah menantikan kehadiran Seokjin kembali. Lalu, apakah seokjin juga begitu? Selama ini mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kabar seokjin, di mana Seokjin, kegiatan Seokjin. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Seokjin yang peegi ke rumah orang tua nya dan akan kembali hari ini. Hanya itu.

"Yaak! Taehyung, krim kue nya jangan di colek terus, nanti hiasannya jadi rusak!" Omel Jimin.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencicipinya saja, pelit sekali sih. Lagi juga kue ini Yoongi hyung yang buat, huh?"

"Biar saja, aku kan di sini untuk menemaninya, bilang saja kau iri. Makanya punya pacar"

"Memangnya kau punya pacar? Bukankah kau dan yoongi hyung sudah berakhir? Ah, Yoongi hyung yang manis jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Jimin yang bantet ini aku tidak suka" Ujar Taehyung lalu mendekati Yoongi, ia memeluk lengan Yoongi dan merengek padanya.

"Yaak! TAEHYUNG! Jangan mendekati Yoongi ku"

Kue Tart yang mereka buat kini sudah tersusun rapih di meja makan, hiasan ruangan juga kebersihannya kini juga sudah rapi. Semua yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk Hyung tersayangnya. Seokjin

Namun, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada Jimin, dari tadi ia cemberut terus, dan hanya diam. Jika diperhatikan, ia terus saja mencuri pandang ke arah Yoongi dan Taehyung yang duduknya besebrangan dengan nya. Menyebalkan sekali memang, apalagi saat melihat Yoongi nya tertawa bebas karena Taehyung bukan karena dirinya.

" Yaak! Jimin, kenapa Cemberut seperti itu? Kau terlihat sangat jelek" Ejek Hoseok, Namun sepertinya Jimin tak menghiraukan ejekan nya, Jimin lalu menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan mematikannya. Rupanya Park Jimin ini sedang tidak mau di ganggu.

"Jim, pasti kau sedang cemburu melihat Yoongi hyung bersama Taehyung?" Celetuk Namjoon.  
Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sedang asyik bergurau lalu tertawa bersama kini menatap Jimin bersamaan, namun yang di tatap memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai bergegas pergi dari kursinya.

"Jim, mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi, namun jimin tidak menjawabnya ia malah melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Jimin hyung, mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kan Seokjin hyung akan datang?" Jimin memberhentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"Jungkook-ah, aku lelah dan aku ingin beristirahat di kamar, panggil aku jika Seokjin hyung sudah datang" Ujarnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan menuju kamarnya.

 **CKLEK! BLAM!**

"YAAK! PARK JIMIN, PINTU KAMARMU BARU SAJA DI GANTI BULAN LALU, JIKA RUSAK LAGI MANAGER HYUNG AKAN MEMARAHIKU!" Protes Namjoon sambil teriak, yang lainnya hanya bisa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat saat mendengar teriakannya itu.

"Hyung, sepertinya jimin marah, cepat temui dia" Bisik taehyung kepada Yoongi.

"Tap-"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, cepat sana" Ujar Taehyung, Yoongi mengagguk pelan dan tersenyum

"Kau yang terbaik tae" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung bersama yang lainnya. Jungkook, Hoseok dan Namjoon menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Karena aku akan bahagia jika melihat mu bahagia hyung"-batin Taehyung

.

.

Yoongi memasuki kamar Jimin tanpa permisi, di dalam ia langsung menemuka Jimin yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya kesamping membelakangi pintu dimana saat ini Yoongi berdiri.

"Jimin?" Panggil Yoongi, namun tak ada respon dari Jimin. Ia masih terus saja membelakangi Yoongi seakan tak ingin melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi yang kini sudah sedikit mendekat kan dirinya pada Jimin, ia duduk di pinggir kasur namun posisinnya tetap di belakang jimin.

"Kenapa kesini? Bermain lah dengan Taehyung, ia butuh teman bermain" Balas Jimin, namun ia masih membelakanginya.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Aku tidak suka kau seperti ini" tanya Yoongi. Jimin memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengontrol dirinya. Ia sudah terlalu cemburu melihat Yoongi bersama Taehyung.  
Oh ayolah, biar bagaimana pun dulu saat baru pertama debut Taehyung mengakui pada Jimin bahwa ia menyukai Yoongi, hanya suka. Bukan Cinta. Lalu, kenapa jimin marah hanya karena soal ini? Bahkan saat ini ia bukan siapa-siapanya Yoongi kan?

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, pantas saja jika ia marah, bukankah ia sedang berusaha Meyakinkan hati Yoongi lagi? Namun belum apa-apa sudah ada seseorang yang membuat Yoongi tertawa bahkan sampai lepas begitu. Hati jimin kan jadi sakit melihatnya. Jika tak percaya, belah saja dada Jimin lihatlah hatinya kini sudah berkeping-keping. Sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya

"Jika kau tidak jujur padaku, aku akan marah" Ujar Yoongi, lalu mulai melangkah kan kakinya, namun belum juga ada selangkah jimin menghentikannya.

"Hyung, maaf. Tetaplah di sini, a-aku membutuhkan mu"

.

.

"Aku kecewa" Ujar Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memecahkan kesunyian. Namjoon, Taehyung juga Hoseok kini menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kecewa? Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ayolah hyung, hari ini Seokjin hyung akan pulang. Masa iya, kita memberikan kesan seperti ini? Seokjin hyung tidak akan suka melihat salah satu dari kita ada yang bertengkar." Jelas Jungkook. Namjoon dan Hoseok yang mengerti maksud dari Jungkook kini mulai melirik Taehyung, yang dilirik hanya menampakkan muka datarnya, seakan bertanya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang bertengkar? Kenapa kalian melirik ku?" Tanya Taehyung.

" Tadi jimin? Ah-sudahlah lupakan" Ujar Hoseok.

"Ah iya aku mengerti, nanti aku akan minta maaf pada Jimin"

"Biasanya, jika ini menyangkut Yoongi pasti ia sangat sulit. Kau harus sabar Tae, jika ia seperti itu" timpal Namjoon.

"Yaak! Namjoon hyung, apa kau lupa? Taehyung hyung dan Jimin hyung itu selalu bersama, mereka berteman baik. Masa iya karena kesalah pahaman seperti itu saja, Jimin hyung jadi seperti itu?" Jelas Jungkook

.

.

Hari sudah hampir sore namun Seokjin tak kunjung datang. Kecewa? Sudah pasti. Lalu jika benar Seokjin tak pulang hari ini, apalah arti kejutan yang sudah mereka persiapkan ? Kue tart yang sudah tinggal di lahap? Hiasan ruangan yang sangat meriah, dan juga kegembiraan hati.

Di sini, Jungkook masih menunggu Seokjin, ia masih berdiam di ruang tengah meja makan, ia sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya, padahal member yang lain sudah berada dikamar semua.

Jungkook tersenyum miris, sedikit tertawa kecil. "Kau kemana hyung? Kenapa belum juga kembali?" Gumamnya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak bosan di situ terus?" Tanya Taehyung yang tiba-tiba datang. Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak hyung, aku akan menunggu Seokjin pulang" ujarnya. "Bagaimana dengan mu hyung, apa Jimin hyung sudah memaafkan mu?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bahkan aku dan Jimin saja tidak bertengkar, tadi ia hanya ngambek dangan Yoongi hyung" Ujar Taehyung, lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook.

"Beristirahatlah, mungkin Seokjin hyung tidak pulang hari ini" Ujar Taehyung menasihati.

"Sekarang masih sore hyung, bisa saja Seokjin hyung datang beberapa menit lagi." Tebak Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum miris melihatnya. Jika boleh jujur, ia juga sama dengan Jungkook, di dalam hatinya benar-benar menunggu Seokjin. Namun apa boleh buat? Sampai saat ini yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Yang lain sedang tidur ya hyung? Taehyung hyung tidak tidur? Memangnya tidak lelah?" Tanya Jungkook lembut. Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok hyung sedang berada di studio, dan aku akan menemanimu menunggu Seokjin hyung pulang" Jawabnya sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook.

.

.

"Namjoon, apa kau tak kasihan melihat Jungkook seperti itu? Tanya Hoseok yang kini sedang berada di studio bersama Namjoon.

"Aku juga kasihan melihatnya, aku tak mengerti kenapa Seokjin hyung tak juga pulang" Jawabnya.

"Saat kau bilang, Seokjin hyung akan pulang, apa kau benar-benar serius?" Tanya Hoseok dengan hati-hati.

"Iya aku serius. Seokjin hyung sendiri yang bilanh seperti itu"

"Mungkin benar seokjin hyung tak pulang hari ini. Astaga Namjoon! Ini sudah larut, Kita harus pulang sekarang"

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, Malam juga sudah sangat larut, namun Jungkook pun masih tetap setia menunggu, di sampingnya ada Taehyung yang sedang tidur pulas, dengan menumpukkan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantalan.

Sudah beberapa kali Jungkook hampir tertidur, namun ia paksa untuk tetap terjaga. Ia benar-benar ingin menunggu sampai Seokjin pulang.

Jungkook membawa kue tart nya ke ruangan depan, ia ingin menunggu Seokjin hyung di sana, dan menaruh Kue tart itu di meja tamu. Pikirnya, jika ia menunggu disana bukan kah ia bisa langsung bertemu dengan hyung nya itu? Begitulah pemikirannya.

Jungkook menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi tamu yang berada di sana. Ia tersenyum membayangkan saat Seokjin sudah di dorm kembali, lalu saat itu memasak, dan memanjakannya. Membelanya dari para hyungdeul nya. Ia sangat merindukannya.

Ia menjambak pelan rambutnya, Frustasi. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya pada Seokjin akhir-akhir ini. Kadang ia berfikir, Seokjin pergi karena ia tak menghargainya. Siapapun, tolong bantu Jungkook untuk bangkit dati keterpurukannya.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seperti Knop pintu yang diputar, lalu membuka pintu. Dengan cepat ia langsung bangkit dan tersenyum dengan senang.

"Seokjin hyu-"

"Eoh, Jungkookie? Kenapa belum tidur?" Ujar seseorang yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Makasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca sampe chapter ini^^**

 **Untuk Review- Favorite- Follownya jugaaaaaaa ^^**

 **Cuma mau minta tolong ajaaa, tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca^^**

 **RnR?**

 **Review-Favorite-Follow?**


	7. Chapter 7

**' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **GAK SESUAI EYD! ALUR KURANG SESUAI! PASARAN!**

 **" JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN**

 **FANFICTION BUATAN SAYA**

 **LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA.**

 **TERIMAKASIH!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi tamu yang berada di sana. Ia tersenyum membayangkan saat Seokjin sudah di dorm kembali, lalu saat itu memasak, dan memanjakannya. Membelanya dari para hyungdeul nya. Ia sangat merindukannya.

Ia menjambak pelan rambutnya, Frustasi. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya pada Seokjin akhir-akhir ini. Kadang ia berfikir, Seokjin pergi karena ia tak menghargainya. Siapapun, tolong bantu Jungkook untuk bangkit dati keterpurukannya.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seperti Knop pintu yang diputar, lalu membuka pintu. Dengan cepat ia langsung bangkit dan tersenyum dengan senang.

"Seokjin hyu-"

"Eoh, Jungkookie? Kenapa belum tidur?" Ujar seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Ku kira seokjin hyung. Namjoon hyung, Hoseok hyung kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Jungkook. Bukannya menjawab, mereka malah cengengesan. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Apa yang lain sudah tidur? Lalu sedang apa kau di sini, Hm?" Tanya Hoseok

" iya. Aku sedang menunggu Seokjin hyung" jawabnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Namjoon dan Hoseok, hanya bisa menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kasihan dan prihatin.

Hoseok sedikit menyenggol Namjoon yang berada di sampingnya. Maksudnya untuk memberikan kode agar Namjoon memberikan masukan untuk Jungkook. Seakan mengerti Namjoon pun mengangguk pelan.

"Em, Jungkook-ah. Begini, mungkin Seokjin hyung tak pulang hari ini. Jadi, kau tidur saja yah" Ujar Namjoon. Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan datar, lalu menghembuskan Napas nya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, Kini sudah 2 hari lewat dari janji Seokjin yang katanya akan pulang "lusa" namun sampai sekarang pun ia tak kunjung pulang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Seokjin? Kenapa semuanya jadi meleset seperti ini?

Ingin rasanya Jungkook menyerah dari penantiannya, namun apa kalian tahu? Tak hanya Jungkook yang bersikap seperti itu, ada seseorang yang bahkan tak tidur sampai 2hari ini, ia juga menunggu Seokjin, dan selalu menggenggam ponsel nya di tangan. Seakan tak ingin meninggalkan informasi dari kekasih hatinya. Namjoon.

Namjoon terduduk di pinggir kasur, melihat sedikit kebelakang, ada Jungkook yang sedang tidur terlelap. Rupanya ia terlihat sangat lelah.

Namjoon, menarik napas panjangnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia sedikit mendesah dan menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu ia menundukkan lagi. Tak terasa ada sedikit tetesan air yang keluar dari mata tajamnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sebegitunya kah ia merindukan Seokjin?

"Kau kemana hyung? Kenapa mengingkari janji mu? Bahkan tak ada satu pesan pun yang kau kirim kan padaku" Gumamnya.

"Aku menunggumu, Semua yang berada di dorm menunggu mu, aku merindukanmu" Gumamnya lagi.

Namjoon, memang terlihat tegar di luar, namun rapuh di dalamnya. Ia tetap menjaga kerapuhannya itu rapat-rapat. Oh ayolah, ia ini Namja, bukankah sangat tidak elit jika ia sangat terlihat rapuh?

Dikamar berbeda tepat di sampingnya, Namja bertubuh tinggi ini sedang terduduk dalam diam di kursi kamarnya. Ia tidur sendirian hari ini, karena malam ini sang roomate sedang terlelap di kamar mantan kekasihnya.

Namja ini tersenyum getir, saat mengetahui kisah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun ia bisa apa? Namja yang ia cintai sudah bahagia bersama Sahabatnya. Bisa saja ia egois, dan merebutnya kedalam pelukannya, namun ia akan menjadi manusia terjahat di dunia ini. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, bahwa Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi tak akan pernah berpisah sampai kapanpun. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Kim Taehyung, namja ini selalu terlihat ceria dan terkenal akan sikap 4D nya, namun saat melihat Sosok Yoongi sedang bermesraan dengan Jimin, ia hanya bisa menahannya, dan tetap menjaga Sikap 4D nya. ia tahu, kalau mereka berdua memang sudah putus, namun ia percaya, bahwa cinta mereka akan bersatu kembali. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali memiliki Yoongi, selalu menjadi orang pertama di dalam hati dan pikiran Yoongi, namun itu hanyalah Khayalannya saja. Sampai kapanpun Taehyung tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Miris.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat sudah seminggu seokjin tak pulang, padahal minggu lalu Namjoon bilang Seokjin akan pulang. Namun sampai sekarang Seokjin tak kunjung datang, kabar pun tidak ada.

Semua member merasakan ada perubahan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Apalagi perubahan dari sang maknae, sangat jelas sekali terlihat.

Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook terlihat sangat murung, tak banyak bicara, dan sering sekali melamun dengan tatapan kosong nya. Semua ini membuat yang menjadi khawatir.

Lalu setelah itu, sangat terlihat sekali Jimin dan Taehyung sedikit menjaga jarak, apalagi jika Taehyung sedang mengobrol dengan Yoongi, pasti Jimin selalu marah-marah tak jelas. Padahal sebelumnya, kedua bocah itu selalu bersama kapan pun, dan di manapun. Mereka selalu menunjukkan kebersamaannya. Mereka sangat dekat. Dan bersahabat.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kabar Hoseok. Jawabannya adalah sama. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk dance! Dance! Dan dance! Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika harus mati karena kelelahan dance. Anak itu, benar-benar cukup membuat khawatir.

Jangan tanyakan soal Namjoon, ia masih saja menutupi kerapuhannya dengan wajah datarnya itu. Selalu menangis di malam hari dan selalu sok tegar di pagi hari.

.

Hari ini mereka sedang membersihkan dorm, mengingat sudah satu minggu dorm tidak dibersihkan. Mau tidak mau mereka harus membersihkannya, jika tidak manager hyung pasti akan marah dan cerewet.

"Hyung sini, aku saja yang menyapu kamar kita, kau membantu jimin hyung saja membersihkan dapur" Ujar Jungkook, namjoon pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Jungkook menyapu kamar hingga ke kolong/? Kasurnya, banyak sekali debu nya, dan ada sedikit sampah-sampah bekas makanan ringan. Dan sudah pasti itu adalah ulahnya.

Saat Jungkook membersihkan tempat tidurnya, ia tak sengaja menemukan ponsel yang sudah ia duga pasti Namjoon lah pemiliknya. Sedikit penasaran dengan isi ponsel itu, pasalnya setiap hari Namjoon tak pernah lepas dari benda persegi panjang itu.

Beruntung, ponsel itu tidak memakai kata kunci jadi dengan mudah jungkook membukanya. Jungkook tahu, ia sudah lancang membuka privasi orang sembarangan, apalagi jika sang pemilik ponsel itu tahu, pasti ia akan marah. Lagipula tidak ada yang suka jika ada seseorang dengan lancang membuka privasi nya. Janganlah kalian tiru perilaku maknae ini.

Jungkook membuka galeri foto Namjoon, ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat banyak Foto Seokjin di sana, apalagi dengan berbagai pose, ia menyimpulkan bahwa namjoon adalah seorang paparazzi khusus Seokjin.

Tak sengaja ia menyentuh Katalk milik Namjoon, ternyata Namjoon sering sekali mengirim pesan untuk Seokjin, Jungkook sudah mulai gemetar saat membaca satu per satu isi pesan tersebut. Banyak sekali pesan yang namjoon kirim namun seokjin tak membalas satupun dari semua pesan itu.

 _"Hyung, di mana? Katanya akan pulang? Kenapa belum sampai?"_

 _"Hyung, sudah makan? makanlah yang banyak!"_

 _"Hyung, malam ini aku menangis lagi karena merindukanmu"_

 _"Hyung, sikap semua member sedikit aneh. Aku khawatir. Cepatlah pulang"_

 _"hyung, kepala ku sakit."_

 _"Hyung, saranghae"_

Seperti itulah pesan yang Namjoon kirim ke Seokjin lewat Katalk nya. Sebenarnya masih banyak namun Jungkook tak sanggup membacanya lagi. Ia tak menyangka seorang Namjoon yang ia kenal sebagai Rapmonster itu, sangat lemah di dalamnya.

"Namjoon hyung? Aku tak percaya kau seperti ini?" Gumamnya.

Cklek!

Jungkook terbelalak saat melihat ada seseorang yang datang. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lega saat melihat Yoongi yang datang.

"Untung saja bukan Namjoon hyung"-batin Jungkook.

"Jungkook? Sedang apa? Semua member mencari mu, mereka sedang berkumpul di teras. Katanya untuk mencari udara segar. Ayo kita kesana" ujar Yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang.

Udara di luar benar-benar segar. Ke 6 member itu kini sedang asyik menghirupnya. Sedikit ada perasaan lega dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Taehyung yang tidak jauh duduknya dari Jimin dan Yoongi kini bisa merasakan bahwa hubungan mereka mumgkin sudah membaik dan mereka sudah bersatu kembali. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hubungan mereka. Biasanya jika sebelum tidur, jimin selalu cerita pada taehyung, dan semua ceritanya pasti menyangkut Yoongi. Namun sekarang, hubungan mereka -Jimin dan Taehyung- sedikit melonggar, entah karena apa, yang jelas Jimin mendiamkan Taehyung secara tiba-tiba. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum mengingatnya.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Ia lelah. Ia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sedikit mengerjabkan matanya. Ia sedikit merasakan sesuatu pada hati nya. Ia tersenyum dengan miris.

Semakin lama ia memendam, semakin lama juga hatinya menggerubu, seakan tak kuat dengan semua perasaan yang Taehyung pendam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nya dengan perlahan. Walaupun masih menggerubu, namun setidaknya sudah sedikit berkurang.

"Seokjin hyung, kapan kau pulang. Banyak cerita yang ingin aku ceritakan. Aku terlalu takut jika menceritakan cerita ini pada member lain" gumamnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang yang mendengar semuanya. Ia berdiam di balik pintu. Lalu masuk tanpa permisi.

"Cerita apa? Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku" Ujarnya.

Taehyung terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang itu masuk tiba-tiba, dengan ia langsung memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Seseorang itupun duduk di sampingnya.

"Yoongi hyung, kenapa kesini? Di mana Jimin" tanya nya sedikit khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku kesini? Jimin sedang pergi. Emh, tadi kau bilang ingin bercerita? Ceritakanlah saja padaku. Memendam sendirian itu tidak enak tahu" ujar Yoongi.

" Tidak ada hyung, tidak ada yang ingin aku ceritakan" jawabnya dengan ragu.

"Mau menunggu sampai seokjin hyung pulang? Sampai kapan? Ayolah tae, jika kau semakin lama memendamnya kau bisa saja stres. Lagipula aku adalah member tertua setelah seokjin hyung. Kau bisa cerita padaku" jelasnya. Taehyung menarik napas panjangnya, dan mengembuskan perlahan.

"Tidak apa hyung, biarkan saja aku memendam semuanya sendirian. Toh, jika aku ceritakan, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang perduli padaku. Kan kau sendiri tahu, akhir-akhir ini semua member hanya memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak apa hyung. Sungguh" ujarnya dengan sedikit meyakinkan.

" oh iya, tae. Kau dan Jimin, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada kalian? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya nya dengan sedikit hati-hati.

Taehyung kini menatap Yoongi, ia sedikit gelisah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Emh, aku tidak tahu hyung" jawabnya.

"Kau pasti bohong" tebaknya.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak berbohong" ujar Taehyung yang mencoba sedikit meyakin kan. Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang sedang berada di depannya, begitu pun yoongi, ia menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

"Hahahaahah, Taehyung-ah, wajahmu lucu sekali hahah, aku cuma bercanda. Kenapa kau sangat serius seperti itu" Ujar Yoongi yang setengah tertawa. Taehyung kini hanya mentap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya.

"Kau, memainkan ku hyung" jawabnya dengan ekspresi blank nya. Yoongi hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Taehyung. Yoongi benar-benar tertawa lepas tadi.

Sebegitu asyik nya kah mereka, sampai tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi nya di balik pintu sana?

.

.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa, Park Jimin. Tumben sekali kau membelikan kami ayam goreng" Ujar Hoseok dengan Antusias.

"Iya, tumben sekali kau. Haha"

"Huh, biasanyakan kau membeli ayam goreng hanya untuk Yoongi hyung saja" celetuk Jungkook.

Jimin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celetukan dari yang lain. Rasanya seperti mereka baru makan Ayam goreng saja. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yoongi. Jimin jadi teringat, sedari tadi saat dia pulang, ia belum bertemu dengan kekasih gulanya. Jimin sedikit mengarahkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Mencoba mencari kekasihnya itu.

"Di mana Yoongi hyung" tanya Jimin

"Tadi aku lihat, Yoongi hyung sedang berada di kamar mu hyung" jawab jungkook, yang di mulutnya penuh dengan Ayam goreng.

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Yoongi berada di kamarnya? Di kamar itu hanya di tempati olehnya dan Taehyung. Jika Taehyung tidak di sini dan tidak ikut makan ayam goreng bersama. Itu artinya?

Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Saat ia membuka perlahan pintu itu, ia sedikit mendengar ada suara seperti Orang yang tertawa dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia sedikit mengintip. Pikiran Jimin sekarang melayang-layang -Yoongi dan Taehyung di kamar berdua-pintu di tutup rapat- dan mereka tertawa dengan puasnya- Pantaskah Jimin cemburu?

Jimin menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam. Pikirnta Yoongi hanya menganggap Taehyung sebagai adiknya. Iya. benar.

Ia menutup pelan pintu itu kembali. Membiarkan mereka yang berada di dalam menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik menatap pintu kamar itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh egois" gumamnya. Lalu memantapkan kakinya melangkah pergi.

.

Jungkook, Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang menikmati ayam goreng yang Jimin beli tadi. Namun, dengan perlahan Jungkook memberhentikan makannya. Merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon. Mereka -Hoseok dan Namjoon- memberhentikan makannya saat melihat sang maknae seperti itu. Menatap Jungkook dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa Seokjin hyung menikmati ayam goreng juga di sana? Kita bertiga bahkan menghabiskan ayam goreng ini. Bukankah Seokjin hyung pernah bilang kalau kita harus saling berbagi?"

Namjoon dan Hoseok tersenyum ke arah Jungkook "Tidak apa, habiskan saja. Nanti jika yang lain mau, aku akan membelikannya" Ujar Namjoon

"Jungkook, aku yakin Seokjin hyung pasti sedang bersenang-senang di rumah nya. Percayalah" Ujar Hoseok.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan akan terus berjalan. Kini sudah satu minggu lamanya, Seokjin tak memberikan kabar. Ayolah, menghilangnya kabar Seokjin membuat khawatir semua member. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini Taehyung dan Jimin sangat tidak akrab. Mau di bawa kemana "Bangtan Seonyeondan" ini ?

Lalu apalah arti nya Namjoon yang memiliki gelar sebagai Leader jika ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Jangan pernah kalian pikir namjoon hanya diam saja. Justru ia sudah melakukan semuanya, seperti mencari kabar tentang seokjin. Bertanya ada masalah apa antara Jimin dan Taehyung? Lalu mencoba agar mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya, namun saat itu meka hanya saling diam dan membisu. Lalu ia harus apa lagi?

Mereka baru saja selesai sarapan. Sarapan kali ini terasa sangat sepi. Semua member yang sudah berjanji akan bersikap absurd seperti dulu, kini mengingkari janjinya. Buktinya, sedari tadi sarapan tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.  
Yoongi yang menyadarinya hanya bisa pasrah.

Yoongi meminta kepada semua member untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan. Dengan berat, akhirnya semua member yang di suruh pun, sudah berkumpul.

Yoongi memperhatikan dari sisi kanan, di sana terlihat ada Namjoon yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu Jungkook dan Hoseok , mereka hanya menatap ke depan tepat pada Yoongi, namun tatapan itu kosong. Setelah itu Jimin, ia mengedikkan bahunya melihat tatapan genit Jimin yang seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin muntah melihatnya.

Ah-tunggu, Yoongi berpikir sejenak. bukankah jika seokjin tak ada itu berarti ada 6 member, dan yang duduk di depannya kini seharusnya ada 5 kan? Kenapa hanya ada 4?

"Ah-tunggu. Di mana Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru menyadarinya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari nya? Ugh, menyusahkan saja" ketus jimin. Dengan refleks semuanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jimin termasuk Yoongi. Mereka menatap Jimin dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang jimin katakan barusan.

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan barusan? A-aku tidak percaya" Tanya Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Jimin yang di tanya hanya mendengus sebal dan membuang arah pandangnya asal.

Jimin, sedikit menarik napas panjangnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Baru saja Ia beraba-aba untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi dengan kasar bahkan lebih kasar.

"Mianhae,aku terlambat. Aku baru saja membersihkan kamar ku." Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan sedikit badanya. Tanda ia meminta maaf.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit perihatin. Yoongi tersenyum lalu menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Manis"- batin Taehyung.

"Tidak apa tae, kau tidak terlambat kok. Cepat duduk, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian semua" jawab Yoongi dengan lembut.

Jimin yang menyaksikannya hanya memutar bola mata nya malas. Jika boleh jujur, hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Jika di ingat, akhir-akhir ini Yoongi sedikit lebih dekat dengan Taehyung di banding dirinya. Itulah penyebab kenapa Jimin jadi seperti itu pada taehyung. Padahal semua member sudah mengerti apa penyebabnya, Taehyung? Ia sudah sangat peka tentang itu. Hanya Yoongi yang tidak Peka **.**

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Jimin. Karena ia duduk di sofa yang cukup untuk 3 orang. Di sofa itu ada ada Hoseok, Jimin dan ditambah Taehyung. Namun taehyung sedikit merasakan, bagiannya sangat sempit, dan jika begitu ia tidak akan bisa duduk. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah kanan nya, ada sedikit celah dan cukup jika Jimin mau bergeser, itu juga kalau mau.

"Jimin, kau bisa geser sedikit tidak?" Ujarnya dengan perlahan **.**

Jimin mendecak sebal, lalu ia menggeserkan tubuh nya sedikit. Hanya sedikit, dan itu pun belum cukup.

"Jim, geser sedikit. Kan masih lega, aku tidak bisa duduk" ujar taehyung lagi.

Terdengar Jimin seperti menghembus napas nya dengan kasar. Lalu ia bangkit dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jimin, kau mau kemana? Apa kau tidak dengar, tadi Yoongi hyung bilang ia ingin bicara?" Panggil Hoseok dan berhasil membuat langkah Jimin terhenti.

"Lanjutkan saja,nanti aku menyusul. Aku malas jika harus duduk bersampingan dengan 'orang' itu" ujarnya sedikit berdecak.

Taehyung refleks langsung menatap Jimin. Ia bangkit dari duduknya namun ia hanya mematung di tempat.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Jangan seperti ini" ujar Jungkook sedikit melerai.

"Kau, benar membenci ku?" Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. Semuanya kini menatap Taehyung yang berdiri dan mematung di tempatnya. Badan Taehyung sedikit bergetar. Taehyung akan selalu merasa bersalah jika ada seseorang yang membencinya atau marah padanya. Seperti saat ini.

"Peduli apa kau? Mau aku marah, benci atau apapun itu bukan urusan mu"

"Jimin, jangan seperti itu!" Ujar Yoongi.

Taehyung juga Jimin kini saling menatap. Tatapan mereka berbeda. Jimin yang menatap Taehyung dengan marah namun Taehyung menatap jimin dengan penuh tanya.

"Jika aku memiliki salah padamu, maafkan aku"

"Bahkan aku harus berpikir berkali-kali jika harus memaafkan mu"

Taehyung tersentak dengan ucapan Jimin, begitu pun yang lainnya. Jimin dan Taehyung yang mereka kenal selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun kini terlihat seperti Musuh yang dengan siap saling menyerang.

"Jelaskan padaku apa kesalahan ku"

"Kesalahan mu? Banyak Tae! Banyak! Kenapa kau merebut kebahagiaan ku? Hah? Kenapa? Jawab aku. Apa kau berteman dengan ku hanya untuk mendapatkan nya? Hah?" Jimin kalut dalam emosinya, terlihat dari napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Member yang lain hanya bisa menyaksikannya dan berpikir keras untuk meberhentikannya dan juga menyelesaikan masalah.  
Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam, dan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang jimin katakan.

"Aku tidak merebutnya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjauh, namun di sini kita adalah keluarga. Kau harusnya mengerti. Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan pertemanan kita." Jawab Taehyung, yang tak kalah kalutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya selalu datang padamu? Kau bilang, kau mencoba untuk menjauh? Kau tahu, kau membuat hubungan ku dengan nya menjauh. Dan itu karena mu!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk datang"

"Munafik sekali. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi harusnya kau itu tahu diri kalau dia adalah milikku"

"Hyung! Sudah hentikan!" Lerai Jungkook

"Diam kau! Ini urusan ku dengan Taehyung" Ujar Jimin yang benar-benar kalut. Jungkook terbelalak mendengarnya. Yoongi dan yang lain pun sama, mereka benar-benar tersentak.

"KAU TAHU KENAPA? KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPATKAN CINTA DARINYA. IA HANYA MILIK MU JIM! BUKAN MILIKKU" Ujar Taehyung. Tempo Napas Taehyung kini benar-benar cepat. Ia hampir saja menangis, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"LALU, KENAPA KAU MEMBUATNYA SELALU DATANG PADAMU HAH?"

"Kau tahu? Ia selalu datang dan ia selalu mengutarakannya padaku. Ia merindukan mu Jim, namun kau selalu tidak mengerti padanya." Jawab Taehyung sedikit melemah.  
Yoongi baru mengerti dengan semua pertengkaran ini. Apa hanya Yoongi yang yang tidak mengerti di sini.

Yoongi baru mengerti setelah menyimak setiap perkataan yang di keluarkan oleh kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar di depannya kini. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, pertengkaran ini adalah karena dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"BERKATALAH YANG JUJUR! JANGAN SEPERTI INI! JANGAN SOK TERLIHAT LEMAH DI HADAPAN KU TAE!" Jawab Jimin.

"SEPERTI INI KAH CARA KALIAN UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH?" Ujar seorang Namja yang baru saja datang.

Semua member kini menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Mata mereka langsung membulat sempurna saat melihatnya. Taehyung dan Jimin pun juga membulatkan matanya dan hanya mematung di sana. Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Begitupun yang lainnya.

"S-seokjin hyung?" Gumam Jungkook melemah, namun masih bisa di dengar Jelas oleh Seokjin.

"Lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian. Bertengkarlah sepuas kalian. Aku akan menontonnya dari sini" **.** Lanjutnya

"Aku kira kalian akan baik-baik saja tanpa ku, Tapi ternyata ini lebih buruk dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Aku Kecewa" lanjutnya.

"Berbaikkan lah. Jangan memikirkan tentang percintaan dulu. Fokuslah pada bangtan" lanjunya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Khusus untuk Chapter ini aku buat lebih panjaaang sesuai permintaan kalian.**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah baca sampai Chapter ini^^**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah Review. Review kalian sangat bermanfaat ^^**

 **Terimakasih Untuk Review yang kemarin.**

| **GitARMY | minkook94 | zahra | Park minggi | Karina | RealMutiSHAWOL | siscaMinstalove | | jiminabs | Firda473 | gummysmiled | kyuusaaa | Taehyungchu | seokjinie | KookieArmy | taetaehyung | taetaetae | Nyonya Jung | MinJiSu | xyhassi1 |**

 **Maafkan sayaa jika ada nama yang tidak di sebut.**

 **Chapter 7 nya udah di lanjut ya^^, aku juga udah usahain untuk Fast Update/Update Kilat /?**

 **Sugasmile \\(^¤^)/**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **REVIEW-FAVORITE -FOLLOW ^6^**


	8. Chapter 8

**' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka terkumpul kembali. Masih tetap di ruang tengah. Namun suasana kali ini sungguh berbeda. Seokjin merasakan hal itu.

"Aku dengar. Kalian membuat kejutan untukku saat di kabari bahwa aku akan pulang? Maaf aku tahu kalian kecewa" ujar Seokjin, mencair kan suasana.

"Tapi sungguh. Saat ini aku benar-benar kecewa pada kalian. Terutama kalian berdua. Tidak bisakah kalian menyelesaikan masalah dengan tidak bertengkar?" Tanya Seokjin, yang sedikit menunjukkan arah tatap nya ke Taehyung dan Jimin. Yang duduk tepat di depannya. Setelah kejadian tadi, Seokjin menyuruh Taehyung dan Jimin untuk duduk bersampingan.

Di tatapnya Taehyung dan Jimin, namun yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Tanya nya. Namun kedua orang itu masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak ingin menatap Seokjin.

"Aku mengerti. Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami bertiga di sini? Dan ku mohon jangan ada yang mengintip apalagi sampai menguping." Pinta seokjin. Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok dan juga Namjoon menuruti perintah Seokjin dan mereka berjalan masuk ke kamar Yoongi. Karena kamar itu letaknya sedikit jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"

"Karena Yoongi?" Tebak Seokjin. Dengan seksama mereka berdua mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak lalu menundukkannya lagi.

"Ini adalah kesalahan ku hyung. Aku yang tidak tahu diri. Maaf" jawab taehyung.

"Tidak. Aku sadar. Aku terlalu egois" jawab Jimin.  
Terdengar dari jawaban mereka berdua seperti ada sedikit isakkan. Mereka mengakui kesalahannya. Namun Seokjin tahu,di dalam diri mereka ada sesuatu perasaan yang harus di katakan. Karena itu adalah kunci dari semuanya.

"Keluarkan semuanya. Keluarkan semua perkataan yang kalian pendam. Katakan bagaimana perasaan kalian."

"Taehyung, apa kau mencintai Yoongi?"  
Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Terdengar sedikit isakkan dari arah Taehyung. Taehyung menangis?

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, cintailah dia dengan hatimu. Buatlah ia selalu senang, bahagia dan tertawa. Aku merelakannya, jika bersamamu" ujar Jimin. Jimin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha keras menahan isakannya. Namun lama-lama isakkan yang ia tahan kini lolos keluar. Secara bersamaan Air mata mereka berdua juga lolos keluar dari matanya.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan di depannya kini. Kedua bocah sedang menangis di hadapannya. Seokjin menghela napasnnya saat melihat pemandangan haru itu.

Seokjin menggenggam salah satu tangan dari Taehyung dan Jimin. Perlahan ia satukan tangan itu menjadi seperti tumpukkan, dan tanggannya ada di bawah dan juga di atas kedua tangan itu.

"Jangan pernah merusak pertemanan kalian karena merebutkan seseorang yang kalian sukai. Jika salah satu dari kalian memang berjodoh dengannya, percayalah suatu saat kalian akan di pertemukan dengannya. Jadi, jangan bertengkar lagi." Ujar Seokjin dengan lembut. Kedua bocah di depannya kini benar-benar menangis. Telapak tangan yang tadi di tumpukkan kini terkait sempurna dan menjadi genggaman. Mereka berdua kini berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf. Menyadari kesalahan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Ke 4 member yang berada di Kamar Yoongi juga tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengoceh. Mereka sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat tadi. Taehyung dan Jimin bertengkar- Seokjin pulang? Benar-benar bukan pada saat waktu yang pas.

Namun berbeda dengan Yoongi. Ia hanya duduk bersender pada kepala kasur. Ia memutar kembali otaknya, mengingat setiap perkataan yang di lontarkan Jimin dan Taehyung.

 _"Kesalahan mu? Banyak Tae! Banyak! Kenapa kau merebut kebahagiaan ku? Hah? Kenapa? Jawab aku. Apa kau berteman dengan ku hanya untuk mendapatkan nya? Hah?"_

 _"Aku tidak merebutnya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjauh, namun di sini kita adalah keluarga. Kau harusnya mengerti. Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan pertemanan kita."_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya selalu datang padamu? Kau bilang, kau mencoba untuk menjauh? Kau tahu, kau membuat hubungan ku dengan nya menjauh. Dan itu karena mu!"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk datang"_

 _"Munafik sekali. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi harusnya kau itu tahu diri kalau dia adalah milikku"_

 _"KAU TAHU KENAPA? KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPATKAN CINTA DARINYA. IA HANYA MILIK MU JIM! BUKAN MILIKKU"_

 _"LALU, KENAPA KAU MEMBUATNYA SELALU DATANG PADAMU HAH?"_

 _"Kau tahu? Ia selalu datang dan ia selalu mengutarakannya padaku. Ia merindukan mu Jim, namun kau selalu tidak mengerti padanya."_

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba meRileks-kan pikirannya. Saat ini pikarannya sangat kacau. Dan diotaknya kini hanya ada bayangan wajah Jimin dan Taehyung. Yoongi tidak tahu, apa yang ia rasakan. Namun rasanya ia sangat gelisah. Firasat nya sangat buruk jika suatu hari ia salah memilih, salah satu dari kedua namja itu. Siapapun Tolong bantu Yoongi.

Jungkook, Hoseok dan juga Namjoon yang melihat Hyung nya seperti itu, kini mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit khawatir. Yoongi sedikit menengok lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong. Ceritakan saja pada kami, siapa tahu, kami bisa membantu mu? Jangan sungkan" ujar Hoseok meyakinkan. Yoongi kini menatap ke tiga bocah yang berada di dekatnya. Ia menghembuskan napas nya lalu bersiap untuk berbicara.

.

.

Seokjin kini melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang tengah, dan bertujuan untuk masuk ke kamarnya bersama Yoongi. Sengaja, ia meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin berdua di sana. Pikirnya, itu lebih baik bukan?

"Maaf" ujar Taehyung membuka percakapan.

"Untuk apa? Mari kita lupakan semuanya. Aku kan sudah merelakannya untuk mu" jawa Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika ia mencintai dirimu? Bukan aku?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Buktinya jika Yoongi hyung sedang bersama mu, ia akan selalu tertawa dan bahagia. Berbeda dengan ku" jelas Jimin.

 _"Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah merebutnya darimu. Ia hanya milik mu, bukan milik ku"-batin Taehyung._

 _"Berat memang, tapi jika memang perasaan yang ku korbankan ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk semuanya terutama bangtan. Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya. Sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu. Min Yoongi"-batin Jimin_

"Jimin, bagaimana jika Yoongi hyung saja yang memilih?"

.

.

Malam yang gelap dan juga dingin yang sangat menusuk, seperti malam ini. Namun kedua Namja yang sedang berada di teras dorm tak kunjung untuk memasuki kamar masing-masing. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam keadaan canggung nya. Padahal, tangan mereka saling bertautan, seakan menyalurkan kehangatan dari cinta mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar mu hyung? Apa kau makan dengan baik di sana?" Tanya Namjoon sedikit canggung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yaak! Disana aku bersama kedua orangtua ku, tentu saja aku makan dengan baik. Bagaimana dengan mu? Namjoon, kau terlihat sedikit kurus"

"Benarkah aku terlihat kurus? Mungkin karena aku yang merindukanmu terlalu over, jadinya seperti ini deh"

"Yaak! Bocah. Apa yang kau katakan? Ugh, untuk apa merindukan ku?" Tanya seokjin dengan nada mengejek.

TUK!

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu. Kau kan kekasih ku" ujar Namjoon setelah memberikan Jitakan kasih sayang nya pada Seokjin. Seokjin hanya menggerutu kesal pada Namjoon. Namun Namjoon malah tertawa keras.

Namjoon sedikit mundur kebelakang, dan berdiri tepat di belakang Seokjin. Perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya tepat pada pinggang Seokjin. Kepalanya ia letakkan di ceruk leher Seokjin. Ia sedikit mengendus di sana. Seokjin mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping, dan tepat berhadapan pada Kepala Namjoon. Jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Mengarahkan bibir nya pada bibir seokjin.

 _ **Cup Cup Cup**_

Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada seokjin. Sekali, dua kali, lalu yang ketiganya ia tahan lebih lama dan tak ia lepas. Bibir mereka hanya menempel. Tak ada lumatan di sana. Namun Seokjin bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan dan ciuman yang Namjoon berikan. Tanpa terasa Seokjin merasakan ada setetes air yang jatuh. Seokjin mengarahkan matanya ke arah mata Namjoon. Ternyata air mata itu milik Namjoon.

Dengan cepat seokjin memutuskan Ciuman mereka. Ia langsung membalikkan badanya berhadapan pada Namjoon. Ia menarik Namjoon dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku ada di sini" Gumam Seokjin  
Tak ada jawaban dari Namjoon. Namun seokjin merasakan, Namjoon malah memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama lagi"

"Aku khawatir"

"Aku merindukan mu"

"Sangat merindukan mu"

"Aku sangat-sangat Mencintai mu, Hyung"

Semua perasaan yang Namjoon rasakan kini ia lontarkan langsung. Seokjin yang mendengar kini sedikit menangis dan menambah erat kan pelukkannya pada Namjoon.

.  
.

Malam ini Yoongi tidak bisa tidur. Dalam pikirannya masih tetap ada bayangan Jimin dan Taehyung. Yoongi memandangi atap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mencoba untuk meRileks-kan lagi pikirannya. Ia memjamkan matanya sejenak.

"Semua ini kesalahan ku"

"Aku yang tidak tahu diri. Bukan Taehyung ataupun Jimin."

Perasaan Yoongi kini seakan berperang. Ia tahu kalau dirinya salah. Namun, ia terlalu takut untuk menyadarinya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia sudah menyadarinya.

.

.

Sarapan kali ini hampir sama seperti dulu. Dimana seokjin yang memasakkan makanan, dan di bantu oleh Jungkook, kadang juga Namjoon ikut membantu. Taehyung dan Jimin sudah akur kembali dan tugasnya menyusun piring, seddik dan juga menuangkan minum di gelas dan di letakkan di atas meja makan.

Yoongi hanya duduk dan diam di kursinya. Ia sangat malas dan tidak bertenaga pagi ini. Di sampingnya ada Hoseok yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Saat Jimin ingin mengisi air minum di gelas Yoongi. Ia terhenti sebentar, lalu ia menarik napas nya lalu menghembuskannya. Tadi Taehyung bilang katanya ia ingin ke dapur, katanya sih untuk menjahili sang maknae yang sedang serius membantu Seokjin.

"Permisi hyung, aku ingin menuangkan air di gelas mu"  
Yoongi yang sedang melamun kini tersentak mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, Hidung dan wajah Yoongi sudah memerah, matanya sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis.

Ingin rasanya jimin yang melihat itu, langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil gelas Yoongi. Ia menuangkannya sambil menahan isakan yang ia tahan, padahal air matanya sudah lebih dulu menagis. Yoongi juga menangis sambil menatap Jimin yang sedang menunangkan air untuk nya.

Hoseok yang melihat pemandangan itu juga rasanya ingin menangis. Pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Dimana Kedua hati yang saling mencintai harus berpisah demi kebaikkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya Taehyung itu benar-benar tidak kedapur, tepatnya ia sedang berdiri di pintu dekat dapur. Taehyung mengintip dari sana. Ia menarik napasnya lalu, tersenyum.

.

Setelah sarapan, mereka sudah tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Dan berakhir mereka menonton TV bersama. Yoongi tidak ikut menonton. Pikirnya, berdiam diri di kamar itu lebih baik.

Jimin mengedarkan arah pandangang nya, ia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencari Yoongi hyung? Sepertinya ia berada di kamarnya" ujar Taehyung. Jimin menatap Taehyung sejenak. Ia tidak enak pada taehyung, padahalkan ia sudah merelakannya pada Taehyung, tapi ia masih saja bersikap seperti itu.

"Temui saja, tidak apa" ujar Taehyung. Jimin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku ingin menonton saja" ujarnya.

.

.

Yoongi berdiam diri di kamarnya, kali ini ia memikirkan perkataan Hoseok, Namjoon dan juga Jungkook saat kemarin ia bercerita. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sudah pasti, ia terlalu takut untuk bertindak.

 _"Kalau begitu, kau harus bisa memilih antara Jimin dan Taehyung"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"_

 _"Hyung bagaimanapun, kau harus memberi kepastian, siapa yang kau pilih."_

 _"Aku yakin, kau bisa melakukannya"_

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Gumam Yoongi.

.

.

.

Siang ini, mereka ada latihan di ruang dance. Tadi manager hyung datang dan memberitahukan kalau hari ini mereka sudah mempunyai aktivitas lagi.

Semua sudah berkumpul. Semua sudah berada dalam posisi nya, lagu sudah di putar. Karena mereka sudah lama tidak latihan, jadi ada beberapa gerakan yang salah.

Mereka mengulanginya. Namun, mereka masih semangat. Dan saling menyemangati member yang lain.  
Seokjin tahu, selama latihan tadi, ia yang paling banyak salah. Namun saat dancenya ada kesalahan Hoseok dan yang lainnya memberikan

contoh agar ia bisa melakukannya lebih mudah. Tidak seperti dulu.

Mereka mencoba dance memakai lagu luar, atau hanya instrumen hip-hop. Saat Taehyung mencoba memperlihatkan ke ahliannya. Ia terjatuh, tepatnya ia tersungkur, posisi badannya tengkurap. Kepalanya membentur lantai, begitupun kakinya.

"Astaga! Taehyung" pekik Seokjin.

Semua member kini berlarian menghampiri Taehyung. Jimin lebih awal sampai, lalu ia segera membentu Taehyung untuk duduk dulu. Untung saja kepalanya tidak apa-apa, namun saat Jimin tidak sengaja menyentuh dan sedikit menekan lutut Taehyung, dengan refleks taehyung merintih kesakitan.

Hoseok yang melihat itu, langsung melipat celana Taehyung sampai ke atas lutut. Semua member kini membulatkan matanya, mereka sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Lutut Taehyung terlihat membiru, dan sedikit ada goresan juga sedikit darah disana mungkin karna posisinya tadi.

"Aw!"

"Tahan sedikit tae, ayo. Luruskan kaki mu" ujar Hoseok.

"S-sakit hyung" rintih Taehyung.

"Hyung, kita bawa pulang saja ke dorm. Cepat hyung!" Pekik Jungkook. Semua langsung menyetujui nya, karena Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan, jadinya beberapa member membopong Taehyung sampai masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan cepat Seokjin menyetir mobil. Dan sampai di dorm.

.

Selama perjalanan tadi Taehyung terus saja merintih kesakitan. Sekarang pun saat sudah di kamar, ia masih saja merintih kesakitan. Tadi guru pelatih bilang, tidak usah ke rumah sakit. Cukup bersihkan lukanya saja, lalu mengompresnya dengan rutin, dan jangan di gerakkan dulu selama seminggu.

Taehyung sudah berada di kamar. Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Jimin, menemani Taehyung di kamar. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Hoseok menyiapkan air panas untuk kompresan. Yoongi yang benar-benar panik, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dorm. Ia berlari memasuki suatu toko. Toko obat.

"Aku membutuhkan Perban, obat merah, dan obat untuk luka lebam. Kumohon cepat ambilkan" ujarnya sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ini, obatnya"

"Ini uangnya. Terimakasih"

Setelah selesai dari urusannya ia langsung kembali lagi ke dorm. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, tak peduli ocehan-ocehan seseorang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Pikirnya, sampai dorm dan memberikan obat ini dulu yang harus di utamakan.

Yoongi langsung saja memasuki dorm nya, dan membuka pintu Taehyung, dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

BLAM!

BRUK!

"AW!"

.

.

"Ini kompresan nya, akan ku bersihkan lukanya dulu" ujar Jungkook. Lalu ia langsung mengarahkan kain yang sudah ia basahkan dengan kompresannya itu ke arah luka Taehyung. Dengan perlahan, namun pasti. Ia membersihkannya dengan telaten.

"Aw! Jungkook-ah, pelan-pelan." Rintih Taehyung saat merasakan kain itu sudah menyentuh luka nya.

"Iya, aku sudah pelan-pelan. Tahanlah sedikit"

"Tae, kuatkan dirimu sedikit. Jika tidak di bersihkan, kumannya tidak akan hilang" ujar Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Jungkook mengompres kakinya. Jujur saja, rasanya nyeri. Bukan perih.

"Nah, selesai. Namjoon hyung bisa tolong ambilkan perban dan juga obat merah" pinta Jungkook. Namjoon langsung menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu sudah di buka lebih dulu, dan juga mencium jidatnya.

BLAM!

BRUK!

AW!

Namjoon memekik kesakitan. Kepalanya sedikit pening. Dan ia hampir saja terhuyung. Semua yang melihatnya kini membulatkan matanya. Tak lama, Yoongi menunjukkan dirinya, di balik pintu. Ia hanya cengengesan dan memasang wajah polosnya, sedangkan Namjoon sedang sibuk mengusap-usap jidatnya itu.

"Astaga, Yoongi, harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati. Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi" Ujar Seokjin.

"Iya, maaf. Namjoon, maafkan aku" ujarnya.

"Ah iya, Tae, aku membelikan obat untuk mu. Cepat, pakai obatnya." Ujar Yoongi sembari menyerahkan obat yang ia beli tadi. Taehyung hanya melongo menatap Yoongi. Jimin yang di sebelahnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum tipis.

Semua yang berada di sana melihatnya. Melihat perlakuan tulus Yoongi kepada Taehyung. Mereka juga melihat raut wajah Jimin yang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya. Namun, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Biarlah Yoongi yang menentukan pilihannya.

"Hyung, kau saja yang berikan obatnya. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ujar Jungkook, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya Yoongi pun mulai memberikan obat-obat itu pada luka Taehyung.

.

Jungkook memasuki Toilet. Ia menutup pintu itu, lalu ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan me rilekskan pikirannya.

"Aku bisa. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Aku harap kau cepat sembuh. Tae-hyung"

.

.

Yoongi memberikan obat merah itu dengan Telaten, dan sangat pelan-pelan. Sejujurnya, ia takut jika seandainya Taehyung meronta kesakitan dan dengan refleks ia memukul kakinya. Maka itu, tadi Hoseok juga sudah memperingatinya untuk selalu mengingatnya.

 _"Hyung, kau harus ingat. Kaki yang sedang kau obati itu sedang luka. Dan jika nanti kau tidak sengaja memukulnya, Sang empu kaki itu pasti merasakan tambah sakit. Jadi kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"-_ Nasihat Hoseok tadi.

Yoongi yang di beri nasihat itu pun sebenarnya sedikit sakit hati. Memangnya ia sekasar itu? Namun apa boleh buat? Hoseok kan hanya mengingatkan.

Yoongi sudah selesai memberikan obat pada Taehyung. Sekarang hanya tinggal membalut luka itu dengan perban. Saat Yoongi sedang membalut kaki Taehyung, ia sempat melirik ke arah Taehyung, tapi yang ia dapat hanya tatapan dari orang yang di sebelah Taehyung. Yoongi memberhentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia tidak sadar jika seseorang yang di samping Taehyung adalah Jimin. Ia menatap jimin dalam diam. Jimin yang mengerti situasi akhirnya membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah.

"Hyung, cepat balut luka Taehyung" Ujar Namjoon membuyarkan semuanya. Yoongi tersentak, dengan refleks lalu ia mengangguk dengan cepat. Taehyung, memperhatikan sikap Yoongi. Ia mengerti, dengan perubahan Yoongi, namun ia tetap bersikap biasa saja.

.

.

Namjoon kini berada di kamarnya, dan ditemani sang kekasih hatinya. Seokjin. Jangan tanyakan di mana Roomate nya. Tadi kata Namjoon, Jungkook sang roomate pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan ringan. Begitu pun Hoseok, temannya. Biasanya Hoseok itu selalu mengganggu jadwal pacaran Namjoon, dan Seokjin. Berhubung tadi Hoseok meminta Izin untuk pulang kerumahnya, dan alasannya ia merindukan ibu nya. Ya, jadinya Namjoon ada kesempatan deh, untuk berduaan dengan Seokjin apalagi saat malam seperti ini, tanpa seorang pun yang mengganggu.

"Hyung, kau pindah saja tidurnya di sini ya, biarkan si Maknae tidur dengan Yoongi hyung" rengek Namjoon.

Posisi mereka kini sedang bersender di kepala kasur. Tadi saat Kepala Namjoon tak sengaja di cium oleh pintu akibat Yoongi yang terburu-buru, jadinya ia mempunyai alasan untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu supaya mau menemaninya. Modus.

"Mana mungkin aku tidur di sini? Aku tidak akan mau tidur dengan mu" Ejek Seokjin. Namjoon mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku hampir mati saat kau tidak pulang waktu itu." Jawabnya dengan nada ngambek.

"Huh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu lepaskan pelukan mu. Aku ingin mengambil minum" ujar Seokjin sembari menyingkirkan tangan Namjoon yang sedang memeluknya.

Dengan terpaksa Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mendengus sebal. Lalu saat ia melihat Seokjin melangkah keluar, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya juga keluar. Namjoon sudah menyamakan langkah nya dengan langkah seokjin yang kini berada di sampinya. Baru saja mereka ingin berbelok, namun mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sesuatu di balkon dorm.

.

.

Park Jimin, seorang Namja yang kalian kenal dengan Tubuh Sixpack nya kini sedang termenung dalam diam di balkon. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya berbarengan dengan hembusan kasar napasnya. Padahal di luar sangat dingin tapi ia malah berdiam di balkon.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Menangisi hilangnya cintanya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang, namun seseorang,seseorang itu harus ia relakan untuk sahabatnya. Semua ini untuk kebaikan bukan?

.

.

Yoongi baru saja membersihkan badannya, padahal udara sangat dingin, tapi tadi ia merasakan sangat panas, dan gerah. Entah Tubuhnya atau Hatinya.

Yoongi berniat untuk membuat susu hangat di dapur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, lalu ia melihat ada seorang Namja yang sedang berada di balkon. Ia ingin menghampirinya namun ia takut.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan sedikit kasar, lalu ia memantapkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri namja itu. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya. Padahal ia baru menatap tubuh belakangnya saja, namun matanya sudah cepat sekali berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Iya, tidak boleh.

Ia mendekati namja itu dan kini sudah berada di samping nya. Ia menggenggam besi balkon di depannya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Ujar Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba.

Namja yang di sampingnya kini tersentak kaget saat mendengar seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku sedang bertanya tahu. Jimin, sedang apa di sini? Di sini sangat dingin." Tanya Yoongi sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menhirup udara di sini saja. Lalu, kau sedang apa di sini? Bagaimana jika kau sakit?" ujarnya.

"Biar bagaimana pun, saat ini aku sedang sakit. Hatiku sakit. Namun tidak ada yang mengerti diriku. Seseorang yang biasanya sangat mengerti aku, kini ia sudah merelakan aku dengan Sahabatnya" gumam Yoongi sambil menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan nya ia genggam dengan erat pada pegangan balkon itu.

Jimin yang di sebelahnya, mengerti maksud Yoongi. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk erat Yoongi. Mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya. Tapi itu tidak boleh.

"Kau tahu tidak kenapa seseorang itu merelakan mu? Karena ia ingin kau bahagia. Dan temannya itu selalu bisa membuat mu bahagia. Dan semua itu untuk kebaikan." Jawabnya. Yoongi yang mendengar itu, mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tidak ingin Jimin melihatnya menangis, seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Pertahanan nya kini pecah. Isakannya pun kini lolos keluar dari bibir manisnya. Jimin mendengar itu.

" Taehyung itu Tampan ya? Ia juga Humoris, baik lagi. Kau beruntung jika mendapatkannya. Menurutku Ia sempurna"  
Ujar Jimin.

"Iya, ia tampan, humoris dan juga baik. Sama sepertimu sempurna di mataku."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak sama dari aku dan dia. Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Ia bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya, tapi aku tidak."

.

.

"Ugh? Apa harus aku berdiam diri di sini sampai seminggu lebih? Membosankan sekali" gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung mulai menggerakkan kaki dan badannya. Ia sudah siap untuk berjalan, ia berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tengah. Tapi sepertinya ada suatu pemandangan yang tidak boleh di lewatkan. Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin sedang berduaan di balkon. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Yoongi menangis dan Jimin diam dan memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Taehyung berusaha tidak melanjutkan niatnya untuk pergi ke ruang tengah, ia hanya diam dalam posisi nya, yang terhalangi dengan tembok.

Walaupun terhalang namun ia bisa mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas pemandangan itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

.

.

"Hyung, apa ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak tega melihatnya."

"Ssstt. Jangan kencang-kencang bicaranya. Yaak! Namjoon lihatlah, di sana ada Taehyung!" Bisik Seokjin.

"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan? Bukankah kakinya belum boleh di gerakkan? Batu sekali anak itu" omel Namjoon. Baru saja namjoon ingin menghampiri Taehyung namun dengan cepat Seokjin menahannya.

"Aku harus menyuruhnya ke kamar. Tunggu sebentar hyung"

"Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Biar kan saja dulu. Kita harus tahu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Bukan kah jika kita mengetahui semuanya, kita bisa membantunya? Yang pertama kita harus tahu, sebenarnya siapa yang Yoongi cintai."

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti. Tapi tunggu, bukan kah kemarin kau bilang jangan mengurusi percintaan dulu? Kau gimana sih? Labil sekali hyung"

TUK!

"Itukan, supaya mereka berdamai. Kau ini kenapa tidak mengerti sih" ujar Seokjin sambil mendaratkan jitakan cintanya pada Namjoon.

"Iya,iya maaf. Yaak! Jangan menjitak kepalaku. Sakit tahu. Kau tidak menyayangiku?" Jawab namjoon sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan itu.

.

.

Di sana. Taehyung menyaksikan langsung pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Menyaksikan, saat Yoongi menangis. Menyaksikan hilangnya kedua cinta mereka, hanya karena salah satu dari kedua orang itu merelakan cintanya.

Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia tak tega melihat kedua sejoli yang ia pandang itu saling menyakiti hati masing-masing. Tapi biar bagaimanapun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Siapapun tolong bantu Taehyung.

.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada tiupan angin yang dingin. Mereka tak bisa memanfaatkan waktu. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Bahkan terlalu takut jika berbicara.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujar Jimin membuka suasana.

"..."

Jimin tak mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi, ia hanya mendengar isakkan kecil dari Yoongi, yang ia yakin sebentar lagi akan meledak. Diam-diam sebenarnya jimin juga menangis. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakkan. Malam yang dingin yang ditemani dengan Tangisan. Begitu tragisnya cinta kedua sejoli ini.

Yoongi menghapus airmatanya. Sedikit menarik napasnya dengan perlahan lalu ia keluarkan dengan sedikit kasar. Jimin mendengarnya.

"Maaf, sebelumnya aku pernah berjanji untuk meyakinkan mu lagi, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengingkari janjiku."

"..."

Yoongi tak memberi jawaban lagi. Isakkan Yoongi benar-benar lolos keluar dengan sedikit kencang. Jimin tidak tega mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa hiks, k-kau mengingkarinya?" Air mata Yoongi lolos keluar di hadapan jimin. Airmatanya sangat deras keluar. Bahkan ia tidak bisa untuk mengentikannya.

"Maafkan aku"

"A-aku hiks, kecewa" Jawab Yoongi

"Hatiku sakit" lanjutnya.

BRUK!

Yoongi tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi. Kakinya sudah sangat lemas. Posisinya seperti berlutut namun sebenarnya ia duduk. Kedua kakinya sedikit menyamping. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan. Satu tangannya ia kaitkan pada salah satu tangan jimin. Ia menangis. Sangat menyedihkan.

Jimin sangat kaget melihatnya. Dengan refleks ia juga ikut jatuh terduduk sama seperti Yoongi. Tangannya masih tetap bertautan dengan tangan Yoongi. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Kepala Yoongi tepat pada dada Jimin. Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Jimin terus saja membisikkan kata-kata lembut tapi menyakitkan bagi Yoongi.

.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya melihat itu. Rasanya ia ingin berlari menghampiri Yoongi. Namun sedetik kemudian niatnya terhenti saat melihat jimin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Yoongi.

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang melihat itu juga ikut membulatkan matanya. Bahkan Seokjin juga ikut menangis. Ia tak kuasa melihat itu. Untung saja Namjoon berada di dekatnya, jadi Namjoon bisa menenangkannya.

"Namjoon, apa yang harus kita hiks lakukan? A-aku hiks tidak tega melihatnya." Lirih Seokjin

"Tenang hyung, nanti aku akan mencari solusi. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku yakin setelah ini Yoongi pasti bisa memilih"

.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Semua ini untuk kebaikan. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti" ujar Jimin dengan penuh isakkan.

"Aku bodoh hyung. Aku memang sangat bodoh. Menyianyiakan mu seperti ini"

"Pukul aku hyung. Bilang aku bodoh hyung"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Hiks"

Yoongi mendengar semuanya. Semua tangisan jimin. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya lalu ia menggeleng dengan cepat. Tangan satunya ia letakkan di salah satu pipi Jimin. Ia menghapus air mata jimin dengan suara isakkan nya. "Jangan, jangan menangis. Biar aku saja yang menangis. Kau tidak boleh"

Jimin yang mendengar itu kini benar-benar menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukkannya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Begitupun dengan Yoongi, ia juga membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya. Kedua hati yang saling mencintai, namun terpaksa harus di pisahkan. Miris.

Seokjin benar-benar tak tahan melihatnya. Tadinya ia ingin menghampiri kedua sejoli itu, namun dengan cepat Namjoon melarangnya. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik seokjin masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali.  
.

Taehyung tersenyum miris melihat semua adegan itu. Ia menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat ketika tadi air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sedikit kasar. Lalu ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kembali.

Tanpa ia sadari ternyata ada sepasang mata yang justru memandanginya. Seseorang itu tahu apa yang Taehyung saksikan. Bukan, orang tersebut bukan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Dia Jungkook.

"Hatimu pasti sangat sakit melihat itu hyung" gumam jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bahkan kau memaksakan kakimu, untuk tetap berdiri seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin pasti sakit di kakimu tidak seberapa, di banding sakit di hatimu.".

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Huwaaaaaaaaaa maaafkan sayaa yang baru update hari ini T.T

Biasa Mau masuk SMA jadi sibuk sama MOS Jaaaaaaaaaaa :p

Yang suka MinYoon? Yang suka Namjin? Di chap ini aku berikan khusus untuk kaliaan :*

MAKASIH UNTUK REVIEW - FAVORITE - FOLLOW NYA !

LOPE YOUU :*

REVIEW NYA, MAKASIH :*

 **| xyhassi | Kyuusaaa | namila | MYG79FBL | ycsupernova | MinJiSu | Hyungiie | Park minggi | gummysmiled | Anunya Bangtan | sistaMinstalova | GitArmy | ameliariska330 | Karina | minkook94 | jiminabs | Firda473 | anaknyaKimJaejoong |diyahpark1004 | RealMutiSHAWOL | rapmonsterbabe | Taehyungchu | Nyonya Jung | taetaehyung | seokjinie | taetaetae | KookieArmy | zahra |**

 **Sugasmile \\(^¤^)/**

RnR

Review - Favorite - Follow ;*


	9. Chapter 9

**' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

.

.

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang indah, namun tak seindah hati Ke 4 Namja yang sudah berada di meja makan ini. Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang menyelesaikan urusannya di dapur. Memasak.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, seakan tak mau ada seseorang pun yang melihatnya. Jimin dan Taehyung yang berada di seberang nya hanya menatap Yoongi dengan penyelesannya. Bukan kah Yoongi seperti ini karena mereka? Jungkook yang berada di samping Yoongi kini tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia mencoba untuk mengajak Yoongi mengobrol, walau hanya di balas "iya", tapi Jungkook tak meneyerah.

Jungkook tak berniat untuk menjadi orang yang egois. Ia tahu, seseorang yang ia cintai menyukai Yoongi. Namun, apa salah nya menyukai seseorang? Siapa saja boleh kan menyukai? Termasuk Namja yang ia sukai. Dan Jungkook belajar untuk Tidak egois.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah selesai dengan urusannya, dan sekarang hanya tinggal membawa hasil masakkannya dan dihidangkan bersama. Hoseok belum pulang, katanya ia masih ingin bersama ibunya dulu. Dan ia berjanji akan pulang nanti siang.

Seokjin merasakan adanya keganjalaan. Ya, keganjalan itu sangat terasa. Ia sudah tahu apa itu keganjalannya dan juga apa alasannya. Tak jauh-jauh, pasti karena masalah kemarin. Jimin dan Yoongi saat di balkon. Ah, mengingatnya saja cukup membuat Seokjin menjadi sedih.

Makanan pun di hidangkan bersama. Sarapan kali ini tidak seperti dulu. Namjoon sangat merindukan suasana sarapan saat dulu. Di mana Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung saling berebut makanan dan akhirnya Jungkook dengan iseng langsung memakannya duluan. Dan juga di mana pipi Yoongi selalu memerah lucu karena Park Jimin menggombalinya. Dan di mana Seokjin yang makan dengan cepat sampai-sampai mulutnya itu penuh dengan makanan. Ah, rasanya Namjoon ingin merasakan suasana itu lagi.

Kemana Bangtan yang dulu? Seperti inikah bangtan sebenarnya? Apakah yang dulu adalah Topeng? Lalu, saat ini adalah Aslinya? Apakah karena masalah Percintaan seperti ini semua hancur begitu saja?

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya. Yoongi membantu Taehyung untuk memasuki kamar nya dan juga memberikan obat pada Taehyung. Dalam dirinya ia sudah bertekad untuk seperti ini terus pada Taehyung. Memberikan perhatiannya bahkan lebih.

Jimin yang melihat itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Seakan ia sudah mengerti siapa yang Yoongi pilih. Ayolah, lagipula Yoongi jadi seperti ini karena kemauannya kan?

Seokjin, Namjoon dan juga Jungkook ikut memandang Taehyung dan Yoongi. Ketiga orang itu saling melirik. Maksudnya seperti bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan Jimin?". Ketiga orang itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa prihatin dengan Jimin.

.

.

"Makasih hyung, apa aku berat? Maaf yah" UjarTaehyung yang sudah duduk di pinggiran kasurnya sambil menyeka sedikit keringat yang ada di dahi Yoongi.

"Tidak apa. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Lumayan hyung. Hanya saja rasanya sangat sakit jika aku berdiri sedikit lama" jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berdiri lama-lama." Jawabnya sedikit tertawa.

"Aku akan mengambilkan mu obat, dan mengganti perban mu. Tunggu sebentar ya" pamit Yoongi dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya setelah mendapatkan izin dari Taehyung.

"Iya, makasih Hyung"

.

.

Jimin duduk termenung di depan layar TV yang menyala. Niatnya tadi ia ingin menonton, namun entah mengapa ia jadi malas. Dan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tetap termenung diam seperti ini.

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang berada tak jauh dari Jimin, kini memandangi Jimin, menyadari aktifitas Jimin yang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Jimin salah satu member yang kelewat Aktif kini sedang termenung seperti itu. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan merasa iba.

"Namjoon, apa kita tidak keterlaluan jika membiarkan Jimin seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tak punya cara untuk menghentikan semuanya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi, tidak apa kan jika kita sedikit menghiburnya? Atau sedikit mengajaknya mengobrol?"

"Mari kita lakukan"

Seokjin dan Namjoon segera menghampiri Jimin, dan duduk di kanan dan kirinya , namun Jimin masih tetap menatap kosong ke depan. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya.

"Jimin?" Panggil Seokjin

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Jimin.

"Park Jimin" Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jimin masih tetap tak memberi jawaban. Seokjin melirik Namjoon, sedikit memberi kode. Namjoon yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Yoongi hyung" Namjoon sengaja menyebutkan nama itu. Dan, yang benar saja, jimin yang sedari tadi tidak menyahutinya dan tetap asyik dengan kegiatan melamunnya kini, seperti sedang celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang Namjoon panggil itu. Tidak butuh berapa lama, Jimin sudah sadar kembali, dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Huh, kenapa harus mengerjaiku sih?"

"Habisnya dari tadi aku dan Seokjin hyung memanggil mu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menyahuti."

"Hyung, apa aku sangat terlihat menyedihkan?" Seokjin dan Namjoon kini terpaku dengan pertanyaan Jimin. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia tidak tahan.

"Iya, kau sangat menyedihkan. Berhentilah seperti ini, bukankah kau sudah merelakannya? Apa kau menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau ambil?" Ujar Seokjin. Jimin tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Semua yang Seokjin bilang benar semua.

"Jika aku mengambil Yoongi ku kembali, apa aku egois? Apa aku masih pantas di sebut sebagai manusia? Apakah di luar sana masih ada Manusia sepertiku? Manusia yang tidak tahu diri."

"Saran ku, lebih baik jangan. Biarkan Yoongi yang memilih. Siapa yang Yoongi pilih mungkin memang itulah kebahagiaan Yoongi. Bukankah kau ingin Yoongi bahagia?" ujar Namjoon

"Dari cara bicara kalian, kenapa aku merasa Taehyung lah yang Yoongi hyung pilih? Bukan aku? Apa aku tidak pantas dengan Yoongi hyung?" Seokjin menatap Jimin dengan prihatin. Ia tersenyum miris, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau atau Taehyung yang Yoongi pilih, maka salah satu dari kalian lah kebahagiannya. Aku tahu, pasti kau mengerti."

.

.

Jungkook sedang terduduk dalam diam di teras dorm. Padahal hari sudah siang, tapi udara masih saja tetap dingin. Jungkook memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan ketemu jawabannya. Ia memikirkan Taehyung. Ia juga memikirkan nasib Jimin dan Yoongi. Kadang ia berfikir, bagaimana caranya membuat Yoongi bahagia kembali tanpa menyakiti hati salah satu dari Kedua Namja itu. Bagaimana jika Yoongi memilih Taehyung?

Tidak. Tidak. Jungkook bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ia menyadari, ia mencintai Taehyung, tapi jika Yoongi memilih Taehyung bagaimana dengan Jimin? Itulah pemikiran dari sang maknae. Ia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Baginya, jika Taehyung bahagia, maka ia akan bahagia. Jungkook tidak egois. Dan jungkook mempelajarinya dengan benar.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas nya kasar, ia mendongak dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada badan kursi. Memejamkan matanya, untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

"Jungkook?"

"Oh, Hoseok hyung?"

"Kenapa di luar? Tidak masuk. Di sini dingin loh" Jungkook tersenyum senang. Walaupun memang seseorang yang ia cintai mungkin tidak mencintainya. Namun setidaknya, masih ada seseorang yang memperhatikan nya. Termasuk hyungdeul kesayangannya.

"Aku bosan berada di dorm setiap hari. Ah, bagaimana kabar ibu dan ayah mu hyung. Apa baik-baik saja? Duduklah di sini." Ujar jungkook, sedikit memukul-mukul kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya.

Hoseok melepaskan ransel yang melekat di punggungnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan jungkook.

"Ibu dan Ayah ku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. Jungkook tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Namun kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama, beberapa detik kemudian, Jungkook kembali seperti sebelum nya, pikirannya kini kacau, lagi. Di dalam otak nya hanya ada Taehyung, Jimin dan Yoongi.

Hoseok menyadari perubahan Jungkook, ia tersenyum lalu siap untuk berbicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hyung, memcintai itu tidak harus memiliki kan?" Tanya Junagkook dengan tiba-tiba. Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya kearah mengerenyitkan dahi nya, memutar kembali apa yang tadi Jungkook katakan.

"Hyung, kau pernah tidak mencintai seseorang, tapi seseorang itu mencintai orang lain? Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat dekat padamu, tapi hatinya memilih orang lain?" Ujar Jungkook. Hoseok semakin penasaran dengan semua perkataan Jungkook ini. Ia kembali memutar otak nya, ia sedikit berfikir.

"Astaga hyung? Apakah tadi aku Curhat padamu? Ah, maaf kan aku" Ujar Jungkook yang menyadari nya.

"Jika kau ingin bercerita banyak, tidak apa. Aku siap untuk mendengarkannya. Memendam sendirian itu tidak enak. Rasanya sangat sakit." Jungkook yang mendengarnya kini menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin bercerita. Tapi ia takut.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Eh, Tidak ada" Jawab Jungkook.

"Aku juga pernah merasakan itu. Dulu, saat aku SMA dengan Sunbae ku. Kata orang, Aku dan dia itu sangat dekat bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih." Jungkook benar-benar menyimak apa yang Hoseok katakan. Ia tertarik dengan cerita masa lalu Hyung nya ini.

"Lalu setelah itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Takdir berkata lain. Tidak beberapa lama, hubungan pertemanan kami sangat merenggang. Dan tidak lama juga aku mendengar ia berpacaran dengan Ketua Tim basket di sekolah ku. Lalu setelah itu, aku tak pernah mengusik hubungan mereka. Dan saat itu, di mana Saat hari ulang tahun nya, ia datang dan bercerita padaku, Kalau dia Hamil." Jelas Hoseok yang sedikit mulai sedih.

"Loh kok, datang nya padamu sih hyung? Kemana pacar nya itu?"

"Pada hari itu, ia bercerita padaku, ia sedang mengandung anak ketua Tim itu. Ia juga sebelumnya sudah mengatakan pada kekasih nya, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Namja macam apa dia? Sudah berbuat tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Lalu setelah itu apa lagi hyung?"

"Ia memintaku untuk membantunya, supaya kekasih nya itu bertanggung jawab. Dan entah kenapa aku langsung menyetujui nya. Satu minggu kemudian, aku pergi ke supermarket, di jalan aku menyaksikan Tabrak lari. Yang membuat aku kaget adalah, seseorang yang tertabrak itu adalah Sunbae yang aku sukai itu, Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan tidak lama ada ia Meninggal di tempat bersama anak yang di kandungnya" Di akhir Hoseok sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia membuka cerita masa lalu nya. Benar-benar sangat tragis.

"Apa ada sesuatu hal yang membuatmu menyesal hyung?"

"Ada, saat aku tahu ia berpacaran dengan ketua Tim itu hanyalah sebuah paksaan dan perjanjian. Ia terpaksa menyutujui nya karena tidak ingin Hidupku hancur karena mereka."

"Itu namanya, Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain hyung. Sabar ya"

Hoseok mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum menandakan ia tidak apa-apa. "Sekarang giliran mu, siapa seseorang itu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mu"

Jungkook tersentak dengan perkataan Hoseok, ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hoseok, ia menatap Namja yang di sebelahnya sejenak.

"Taehyung hyung"

.

.

Hari sudah sangat larut. Namun ketiga Namja ini - Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok belum juga tidur. Mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Hoseok, mengingat Hoseok tidur sendirian, dan member yang lain sudah pada Tidur, sekarang saatnya mereka bertiga, mencari solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah Jimin, Taehyung dan Yoongi. Mereka kehabisan akal.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku kehabisan ide"

"Kemarin, saat aku tidak di sini, apa ada kejadian lain?" Tanya Hoseok. Namjoon dan Seokjin memutar kembali otaknya, dan mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Ada"

"Jimin dan Yoongi sudah saling mengetahui alasan mereka masing-masing" Seokjin menceritakan semuanya pada Hoseok, Hoseok menyimak dengan detail, seakan tak ingin ada 1 kata pun yang tertinggal.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi tugas untuk kita, masalahnya akan selesai jka Yoongi hyung sudah memilih"

"Tapi hoseok, jika Yoongi memilih Jimin maka Taehyung akan bersikap aneh dan berdiam, melamun seakan tak ada semangat hidup, sebaliknya Jika Taehyung yang di pilih pasti jimin juga akan bersikap seperti itu"

"Hyung, menurutku soal sikap mereka biarkan saja dulu. Yang terpenting kita sudah tahu kepastian dari Yoongi. Sudah malam, ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Dan tidurlah" Ujar Namjoon.

.

.

Tadi setelah sarapan, Yoongi melakukan rutinitas baru nya. Membantu Taehyung berjalan ke kamarnya kembali dan setelah itu mengobatinya. Tetap sama, Jimin masih tetap bersikap seperti itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk belajar mengikhlaskan nya. Belajar untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

Yoongi berjalan menuruni Tangga. Ia mencari di setiap laci yang berada di dorm. Ia lupa menaruh obat dan perban Taehyung. Yoongi kembali berlari ke atas lagi, ia mencari di laci Taehyung.

"Taehyung"

"Siap tidak siap, bagaimanapun kau harus memilih hyung. Siapa yang kau pilih, dia lah kebahagian mu" gumam Taehyung saat Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dan kau harus memlih sekarang hyung, aku harap semua berjalan dengan lancar"

"Aku mencintai mu hyung" gumamnya lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu tersadar kembali saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Taehyung"

"Sudah ketemu obatnya hyung?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tapi aku belum mencari di laci mu"  
"Aku akan mencarinya" lanjutnya lagi, lalu ia mulai membuka laci itu dan sedikit mengobrak-abrikan isi laci tersebut. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Ada?"

"Tidak ada. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelinya di toko seberang sana." Ujarnya, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Taehyung.  
Ia berlari sedikit tergesa, sampai-sampai ia terpeleset saat menuruni anak tangga, jimin yang berada di bawah tangga itu langsung berlari naik ke atas, dan membantu Yoongi.

"Astaga hyung, kau tidak apa?" Ujar Jimin

"Tidak apa, jimin, Aku ingin membeli obat" ujarnya. Tanpa basa-basi. Jimin langsung menggendong Yoongi dan menuruni nya di sofa. Jimin sedikit berjongkok di bawah Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jimin tak mengubris perkataan Yoongi. Ia menopangkan kedua kakinya untuk tumpuannya. Tangan nya ia kaitkan pada kedua tangan Yoongi dan di taruh di paha Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi, menatapnya sangat dalam. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu hyung. Aku merindukan mu, jika kau ingin tahu" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi nya sejenak. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang bocah di depannya katakan. Ayolah, kemarin ia sudah merelakan dirinya untuk sahabatnya tapi sekarang?

Yoongi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, supaya mensejajarkan dengan kepala Jimin. Satu tangannya ia lepaskan dari genggaman jimin. Dan ia letakan di pipi kanan Jimin. Lalu sedikit mendekat dan berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hm? Aku juga merindukan mu jika kau ingin tahu." Bisik Yoongi.

"Tapi rasa rindu kita ini tidak ada artinya. Kau sudah bukan milikku, kita sudah tidak bersama lagi. Kau milik Taehyung sekarang. Aku mencintaimu, jika kau ingin tahu." Bisik Jimin. Yoongi memjamkan matanya, ia tidak boleh menangis, iya tidak boleh.

Mereka sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman mereka. "Sekarang jawab aku, kenapa kau tadi terburu-buru? Kau tahu tadi itu sangat bahaya" ujar jimin

"Aku lupa menaruh obat Taehyung, aku ingin membelinya di luar. Jadi aku buru-buru"

"Obat Taehyung? Ah, iya. Kemarin aku lihat obatnya tergeletak, jadi aku simpan."

"Dimana?"

"Ayo ikut aku" Jimin membawa Yoongi memasuki kamarnya bersama Taehyung, Taehyung yang sedang duduk sambil memijit-mijit kakinya sedikit kini menatap bingung dengan Kehadiran Jimin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Taehyung menatap Kegiatan Jimin. Jimin sedikit mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam laci miliknya.

"Ini hyung, obat dan perban?" Ujar Jimin sambil memperlihatkannya. Yoongi mengangguk senang. Ia berjalan mendekati Jimin dan mengambil obat itu.

"Jimin, makasih" Ujar Yoongi. Lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali ke arah Taehyung.

Yoongi duduk sedikit berjongkook di depan Taehyung yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Yoongi membuka perban yang masih membalut kaki Taehyung. Jimin yang berada di sana membeku seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yoongi, mengobati Taehyung dengan memasang senyum manis nya. Senyum yang dulu hanya ia berikan untuk nya tapi kini Orang lain sudah melihatnya.

.

Jungkook sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi dorm, dan itulah kegiatan nya jika ia sedang merasa bosan. Ia sedikit terhenti di depan kamar Taehyung dan Jimin. Pintu di kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Tak lama, ia tersenyum miris melihat pemadangan di dalam sana. Taehyung dan Yoongi? Bahkan dirinya tidak melihat Jimin di dalam sana. Kedua mata tajam nya hanya melihat kedua orang itu.

"Taehyung hyung, pasti akan cepat sembuh jika Yoongi hyung selalu berada di sisinya. Harus nya aku tidak boleh khawatir. Yoongi hyung adalah yang terbaik" ujarnya lalu melangkahkan kaki nya pergi dari sana.

Jimin berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Taehyung. Taehyung sempat menengok sebentar dan tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Bagaimana dengan kaki mu? Apa sudah baikkan?" Tanya Jimin.

"Sudah lumayan, untung saja Yoongi hyung selalu rutin memberikan aku obat. Dan selalu menggantikan perban ku. Ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya." Yoongi yang sedang membalut kaki Taehyung dengan Perban, kini tertegun dengan apa yang di katakan Taehyung. Ada perasaan tidak enak padanya. Namun, ada perasaan khawatir pada Jimin.

"Iya, Yoongi hyung memang yang terbaik" Yoongi semakin menundukkan kepalanya lagi, rasa tidak enak pada hatinya kini semakin besar.

.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di salah satu single sofa di dorm nya. Pikirannya kacau saat melihat pemandangan tadi. Ia menghembuskan napas kasarnya. Hoseok yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, menatap prihatin Maknae kesayangannya itu. Jungkook yang selalu cerewet dan sangat manja kini berubah karena cintanya pada Taehyung.

Hoseok menghembuskan napasnya dan tersenyum lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jungkook, ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu single sofa lainnya. Jungkook menyadari kedatangannya.

"Memikirkan Taehyung lagi?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Eh? Tidak"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku lapar, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana Seokjin hyung" Hoseok mengerenyit kan dahinya sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah beralibi seperti itu, dari tadi Seokjin hyung ada di dapur bersama Namjoon. Ia sedang memasak makanan ringan" Jungkook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia hanya memasang cengirannya saja di depan Hoseok.

"Ayo kebawah, kita makan bersama" Lanjut Hoseok.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai, sekarang minum obat, dan tidurlah" Ujar Yoongi.

"Makasih hyung" baru saja Yoongi ingin berdiri dan pergi dari tempatnya namun dengan cepat Taehyung menahannya. Jimin mengerenyit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung. Sekarang sudah saatnya." Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan penuh tanya. "Sekarang? Saatnya? Apa maksudnya"-batin Yoongi.

Jimin yang berada di samping Taehyung kini tersentak apa yang di katakannya. Ia mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia belum siap dengan pilihan Yoongi, asal kalian mau tahu.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti" ujar Yoongi sambil menatap kedua Namja di depannya. Yoongi masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Berjongkok.

Taehyung memegang kedua pundak Yoongi, lalu sedikit mendekat dan berbisik pada Yoongi. Jimin sakit hati melihatnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Sekarang sudah saatnya kau menentukan, siapa yang kau pilih, aku atau Jimin. Semuanya terserah padamu" Ujar Taehyung.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya lagi dari Telinga Yoongi. Ia melepaskan kedua genggamannya dari pundak Yoongi.

"Sekarang, Sebutkan siapa yang kau pilih. Aku atau Jimin" tegas Taehyung. Yoongi terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, ia takut untuk memilih.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap dalam kedua namja di depannya. Sebelumnya Jungkook sudah pernah menasihatinya untuk memilih seseorang yang mencintainya, bukan ia yang mencintai pilihannya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun kedua namja di depannya kini sama-sama mencintainya.

"Aku memilih-" Ujar Yoongi sedikit menggantung. Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk melirik dan sedikit menatap Jimin. Jimin yang menyadarinya dengan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yoongi mengerti maksudnya lalu ia menarik napas nya dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dan Tersenyum.

"Kau Taehyung"

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaa maaap kan sayaaa yang telat update ^^

Mau curhat dikit boleh yaak? Cuma mau bilang makasih untuk kalian yang udah baca apalagi sampe nge review, dan satu lagi Untuk **Nyonya Jung** yang berada di sana, Huwaaaaa kangen banget demi.

Udah cuma itu doang.

Bales review boleh kan ?

 **rinbowgurl69** : Vhope yaaaa? Liat nanti aja ya gimana heheh. Makasih udah review ^^

 **eunhaezha** : *ikutan dance* penasaran yaa? Ikutin aja alur nya ya. Udah di lanjut nih. Makasih udah review.

 **ycsupernova** : huwaaaa jangan sakit hati doong TT. Udah lanjut nih, makasih udah Review ^^

 **jiminabs** : huwaaa makasih kalo emang ngefeel ^^. Vkook? Ikutin aja deh alur nya. Makasih udah review ^^

 **ameliariska330** : Huwaaaa jangan nangis doong :') udah di lanjut nih, Makasih udah review ^^

 **minkook94** : gimana yaaa, di satuin lagi atau pisahin aja yaa? Ikutin alur nya aja yaa^^, udah di lanjut kok. Makasih udah review ^^

 **Anunya Bangtan** : Iyaaa jungkook suka Taehyung. Kalo Hoseok? Pasangan nya sama Author ajah *dilempar Army. Udah lanjut nih. Btw, uname kamu okeh jugaaa *_* Makasih udah review ^^

 **GitARMY** : dududududud jangan nangis doong :) udah di lanjut nih. Makasih udah review ^^

 **Firda473** : udah di next kok, makasih udah review ^^

 **Nyonya Jung :** satuin atau enggak yaaak? Liat nanti saja lah. Update asaaap? Huwaaaaaa enggak janji deh. Makasih udah review cuyuuung :*

 **aiayanaa** : readers baru? Haloo salam kenal yaah^^. Kamu suka Jikook? Jieeehh tapi aku suka nya kamu? *apaan coba. Kekek liat nanti aja yaaa, Makasih udah review ^^

 **Guest** : iyaaa emang mereka mah emang bikin bapeer. Makasih udah review ^^

 **Kyuusaaa** : huhuhuuu jangaaan nangis doong :) kekekek Happy ending? Liat nanti ajaa deh. Udah dilanjut nih. Makasih udah Review ^^

 **xyhassii** : Gregeeet yaaa? Kekeke, udah lanjut nih. Makasih udah review ^^

 **kim dhan** : huwaaaaa makasih kalo baguss ^^. Udah di lanjut nih. Makasih udah review ^^

 **Joker950818** : maunya sih mereka di satuin aja kamarnyaaa, supaya punya anak lagi *eh. Udah lanjut kok , Makasih udah review ^^

 **DhozilaChika** : waduhdududu Cup cup cup jangaaan nangis doong :) aduhhh kayaknyaaa hosoki kuda nya udah sama author tuh? *dilempar Army. Udah lanjut nih, Makasih udah review ^^

 **zahra** : huwaaaa sama yaaak? *tos. Udah lanjut nih. Makasih udah review ^^

 **KiranArmy** : kekeke iyaa gapapa. Huwaaaa jangan nangis doong ^^. Makasih udah review :)

 **taetaetae** : kekekek, udah di lanjut kok. Makasih udag review ^^

 **Rapmonsterbabe** : huwaaaaa jangan nangis doong. Makasih udah review ^^

 **KookieArmy** : jangan nangis dong :) update asap? Gak janji yaaak TT

 **Taehyungchu** : wadudududu jangan nangis doong ^^. Udah di lanjut ya, Makasih udah review ^^

 **seokjinie** : kekek iyaaa dia emang kasiaan. Udah di next yaaaa. Makasih udah review ^^

 **kukihhhh** : huwaaaaaa makasih kalo suka sama ff ini *peluk. Update asap yaaa? Gak janji deh. Makasih udah review ^^

 **MinJiSu** : di satuin gak yaa? Hahah. Udah di lanjut yaaa. Makasih udah review ^^

Maaf kan saya kalau ada review yang kelewaaat. Huwaaaaa sekali lagi makasih yaaak ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**' Sorry, I'm Not Perfect '**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang, Sebutkan siapa yang kau pilih. Aku atau Jimin" tegas Taehyung. Yoongi terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, ia takut untuk memilih.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap dalam kedua namja di depannya. Sebelumnya Jungkook sudah pernah menasihatinya untuk memilih seseorang yang mencintainya, bukan ia yang mencintai pilihannya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun kedua namja di depannya kini sama-sama mencintainya.

"Aku memilih-"

"Kau Taehyung"  
.

"Apa yang yoongi hyung lakukan? Bukankah ia mencintai Jimin? Kenapa Jadi Taehyung?" Protes Hoseok dengan suara pelannya.

"Sst, Hyung. Jangan berisik, nanti kedengeran"  
Niatnya Hoseok dan Jungkook, akan turun kebawah untuk makan beberapa cemilan, namun niatnya terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu di kamar Taehyung dan Jimin.

"K-kau memilih ku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sumringah. Yoongi tersenyum senang melihatnya. Jimin yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Hatinya begitu sakit, ngilu. Semua rasa sakit hatinya kini bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa. Hyung, kau tahu? Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu" Ujar Taehyung yang langsung menarik Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan erat di sana. Yoongi melirik-lirik sedikit ke arah Jimin, jujur saja, hatinya sakit saat Jimin tersenyum seperti itu. Ia tidak mau melihat jimin seperti itu.

"Jika kau memilihku, itu artinya kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Taehyung, yang masih memeluk erat Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar kewalahan dengan situasi. Jika ia bilang ia, bagaimana dengan hati Jimin?

"Eh? Eng, I-ya" Jawab Yoongi  
Jimin mengerti situasi, bukankah Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Lalu apa gunanya dia di dalam. Jimin sempat pamit keluar, namun sepertinya kedua sejoli di depannya kini tidak mendengarnya. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Pikirnya berdiam di teras itu bukannya lebih baik?

Taehyung dan Yoongi sebenarnya merasakan perginya Jimin, namun ia tidak mendengar Pamitnya jimin. Taehyung semakin mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Dan menempatkan kepalanya tepat di ceruk leher Yoongi, sedikit mendengus di sana, Namun yoongi merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke lehernya.

"T-taehyung? Kau menangis?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir. Yoongi menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung namun dengan cepat Taehyung mencegahnya.  
"Jangan, Jangan melihat ke arah ku" Ujar Taehyung

"T-taehyung? Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Aku tahu cinta mu bukan milikku, itu milik Jimin kan hyung?" Yoongi tersentak dengan perkataan Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi setelah ini.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu. Aku mencintaimu jika kau ingin tahu, kembalilah pada Jimin"

"Taehyung, apa maksudnya?" Taehyung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Yoongi, namun kedua tangannya masih berada di pundak yoongi.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Sekarang, pergilah, Jimin pasti sudah menunggu mu" Yoongi sampai menangis mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu, harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan hati Taehyung. Ia tahu kalau taehyung itu mencintainya, tapi hatinya bukanlah milik Taehyung. Jimin lah pemiliknya.

.

.

Hoseok dan Jungkook yang melihat kepergian Jimin kini saling menatap seakan bertanya-tanya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin. Hoseok dan Jungkook mengikuti setiap langkah Jimin. Mereka berhenti 1 meter dari tempat Jimin. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghibur Jimin.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm. Ia berdiam diri di teras dorm. Mengeluarkan semua sesak yang berada di dadanya. Seakan tertimpah ratusan ribu ton besi, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Rasanya sangat berat untuk menerima kenyataan.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, ia sedikit menjambak rambutnya. Meratapi kenyataan yang terjadi padanya. Ayolah, Yoongi sudah memilih Taehyung, lalu apa ia harus merebutnya lagi? Bagaimanapun Yoongi milik Taehyung, itulah pemikiran Jimin.

.

Hoseok dan Jungkook yang tidak jauh berada di belakang Jimin, kini hanya menonton dan melihat kesedihan Jimin. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Menghampirinya, atau biarkan Jimin sendiri dulu.

"Ah Jungkook-ah, kau hampiri Jimin dulu, aku akan memanggil seokjin hyung. Kita harus memberitahukan berita ini pada Seokjin hyung. Ini masalah penting" Bisik Hoseok. Jungkook menatap Hoseok, lalu mengangguk pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jimin.

"hyung?" Panggil Jungkook. Jimin yang merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya kini menolehkan pandangannya ke arah orang tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook ragu. Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya, lalu sedetik kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang sangat lembut. Jungkook menemukan ada bendungan air di kedua mata Jimin, Jungkook tidak salah melihatnya, kedua matanya pun masih sehat. Tapi apa? Barusan, ia melihat dengan jelas air mata Jimin jatuh begitu saja di pipi Jimin. Jungkook tidak percaya itu.

"Bagaimana, jika aku tidak baik-baik saja. Jungkook, hati ku sangat sakit. Ku akui aku terlalu egois" ujarnya.  
Jungkook tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Jika hati Jimin sakit karena Yoongi memilih Taehyung, apa kabar dengan hatinya? Sama. Hatinya juga sakit. Bagaimanapun semua ini adalah kenyataan nya.

Jungkook dan Jimin sama-sama terdiam, dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Keduanya menatap lurus ke depan, di mana ada taman kecil di depan dorm yang sudah lama mereka semua urus. Indah. Sangat indah.

"Hoseok hyung pernah menyetujui pendapat ku, Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Kau mengerti kan hyung apa maksudnya?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi sangat sulit untuk melakukannya. Aku sudah sering kali mencoba untuk merelakannya namun tidak bisa." Lirih Jimin.

"Aku mengerti keadaan mu hyung. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, Yoongi hyung telah memilih Taehyung hyung. Sekarang, Taehyung hyunglah pemilik Yoongi hyung" Ujar Jungkook. Jimin menolehkan arah pandangnya ke Jungkook lagi, menatap Namja yang berada di sampingnya itu, Jimin menatap tajam dan penuh pertanyaan kepada Namja itu, dahi nya sedikit mengerenyit.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau-"

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya"

.

Hoseok berlari dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Seokjin. Untung saja, seseorang yang ia cari bisa dengan mudah ia temukan. Tapi apa itu? Kenapa Namjoon, juga berada di kamar yang sama dengan Seokjin? Modus sekali leader itu?

"Hyung. Seokjin hyung, kau harus ikut aku. Segera! Penting hyung" Ujar Hoseok, sambil menarik tangan Seokjin. Seokjin yang sangat kebingungan akhirnya menuruti perintah Hoseok namun dengan cepat Namjoon menahannya.

"Yaak! Jung Hoseok. Kau ini, apa maksudnya ini? Seokjin hyung kan sedang bersama ku. Kenapa kau merebutnya?" Seokjin dan Hoseok yang mendengarnya kini memutar bola matanya malas. Apa maksudnya? Leader yang satu ini kenapa cemburuan sekali sih.

"Yaak! Kim Namjoon. Aku hanya ingin meminjam kekasih mu sebentar, aku membutuhkannya dan ini tentang BTS!" Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Hoseok tunggu, maksudnya apa? Bisa kau ceritakan dulu?" Ujar Seokjin. Hoseok menarik napasnya sejenak, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan.

"Jadi gini, Yoongi hyung sudah menentukan pilihannya, dan Jimin? Ia seperti orang yang sudah tidak kehidupan lagi." Jelas Hoseok. Seokjin dan Namjoon menyimak dengan seksama semua penjelasan Hoseok.

"Jadi maksudmu, Yoongi hyung memilih Taehyung?"

.

"Taehyung, apa kau serius dengan perkataan mu ?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan. Taehyung mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum.

"Haha, murah sekali ya diriku. Aku itu manusia, bukan barang yang bisa kalian tukarkan! Tae, aku manusia!" Yoongi kalut dengan emosinya. Ia pikir, jika memilih Taehyung semua akan berubah kembali menjadi baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya, Taehyung merelakannya juga. Yoongi itu manusia.

"B-bukan begitu hyung. Kau salah paham"

"Apa yang tidak aku pahami? Jimin merelakanku bersamamu, dan sekarang kau merelakan ku lagi." Taehyung menatap mata Yoongi dengan tajam tapi lembut. Taehyung melihat ada beberapa kristal kecil yang mengalir dari kedua mata sipit Yoongi, kedua pipi nya yang tadinya kering kini menjadi basah. Taehyung sangat-sangat merasa bersalah.

"Tae, aku ini manusia. Bukan barang" lirih yoongi

Taehyung memeggang kedua pundak Yoongi, ia mengeratkan pegangannya.  
"Dengarkan aku hyung. Kau milik Jimin, bukan milikku. Kembalilah padanya" Yoongi masih menangis dan terisak , kepalanya ia tundukkan. Seakan tak berani menatap Taehyung.

"Aku sudah memilihmu Taehyung"

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, hatimu hanya mencintai Jimin. Bukan aku" Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Taehyung, mata Yoongi sudah sangat sembab, hidungnya merah dan kedua pipinya sudah sangat basah. Yoongi menarik Taehyung untuk memeluknya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dada Taehyung.

"Taehyung, maaf. Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa membalas cinta mu Taehyung. Benci aku, aku pantas di benci Taehyung" isak Yoongi. Taehyung mengelus surai rambut Yoongi dengan lembut, pelukkannya sedikit ia eratkan.

"Tidak hyung, mana mau aku membenci mu? Sekarang, ayo kita keluar mungkin Jimin berada di luar." Ujar Taehyung yang sedikit berusaha untuk berdiri. Taehyung memberhentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, ia memandangi Yoongi yang hanya berdiam di depannya.

"Ayo cepat kita hampiri Jimin. Mungkin, Jimin sudah menunggu mu di sana hyung"

.

Hoseok membawa Seokjin dan Namjoon untuk menghampiri Jimin yang berada di teras. Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya menatap Hoseok bingung. Katanya Jimin yang seperti orang tidak ada kehidupannya lagi, tapi kenapa Jungkook juga sama seperti Jimin. Kenapa jadi tambah banyak sekali masalahnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook menyadari kedatangan Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon. Jimin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya? Seakan bertanya "ada apa?".

"Hyung?" Gumam Jimin.

"Dengarkan aku Jim, jika Yoongi tidak memilihmu kau jangan bersikap seperti ini, kau tau? Kau seperti tak bernyawa" ujar Hoseok.

TUK!

"Aw!"

"Jangan seperti itu bicaranya!" Ujar Namjoon setelah memberikan jitakan kasih sayang nya pada Hoseok.

"Yaak! Namjoon, tidak bisakah tidak memukul kepalaku? Bagaimana jika kepalaku hancur karena mu?"

"Mana bisa seperti itu?"

"Yaak! Bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar?" Omel Jungkook.

"Kenapa kalian semua ke sini?" Tanya Jimin

"Apa kalian juga sudah tahu semuanya?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Hyung, tentu kita harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Kita ini kan satu grup, kita adalah keluarga" jawab Jungkook

"Hahah, segitu menyedihkannya kah aku? Apa kalian mengasihani ku?"

"T-tidak bukan begitu. Kau salah paham Jim"

"Seokjin hyung, sudah. Tidak usah mengasihani aku. Kalian juga ya, aku tidak semenyedihkan yang kalian kira. Kalian tahu kan, aku ini adalah Namja" ujarnya sambil mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menutupi kesedihan dari matanya.

"Jimin"

.

Yoongi menuntun Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya, keadaan Taehyung sudah sedikit lebih baik, ia juga sudah bisa berjalan sedikit-sedikit namun setidaknya bisa membantu Yoongi agar tidak terlalu keberatan.

"Aku berat ya hyung? Maafkan aku ya yang makan terlalu banyak, kekek" gurau Taehyung. Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, hatinya benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia cintai di luar.

Yoongi dan Taehyung mencari ke ruang tengah, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Namun Taehyung mendengar ada sedikit suara yang berasal dari luar dorm tepatnya di teras, dengan cepat mereka langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Jimin"

Jimin merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya. Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Seokjin juga merasakan itu. Mereka menengokkan kepalanya, memastikan siapa yang memanggil Jimin. Ternyata, Yoongi dan Taehyung, dilihat dari sikap mereka, Seokjin dan yang lain kira mereka berdua sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Eh, Yoongi hyung. Ehm, Selamat ya, kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku doakan kalian langgeng ya" ujar Jimin. Semua yang berada di sana menyaksikan kebohongan Jimin, mereka bisa tahu dari matanya. Walaupun saat itu, Jimin memberikan senyuman manis miliknya.

Jimin menyodorkan tangannya kepada Taehyung, Yoongi dan Taehyung memandang Jimin bingung. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung menerima jabatan tangan Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum, lalu berkata sesuatu.

"Jim, apa tadi kau sudah makan yang banyak? Apa kau sudah memakan banyak vitamin dan nutrisi? Berpura-pura bahagia itu menyakitkan jim. Butuh kondisi tubuh yang kuat" Ujar Taehyung. Jimin dan yang lainnya dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Taehyung. Alien yang satu ini ngomong apa sih?

" Tapi kau tenang saja, aku dan Yoongi hyung tidak berpacaran." Ujar Taehyung lagi.

"Hah? Maksudnya gimana? Bukankah Yoongi hyung sudah memilih mu Tae?" Timpal Hoseok.

" Tolong jelaskan lebih jelas lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Tanya Seokjin.

"Bagian mana yang harus ku perjelas? Aku dan Yoongi hyung tidak berpacaran, dalam hati kecilnya ia memilih mu Jim. Jadi, jagalah hubungan kalian, jangan sampai aku merebut Yoongi hyung lagi" Ujar Taehyung. Lalu Taehyung mengambil satu tangan Jimin dan Taehyung, ia menyatukan tangan itu seperti genggaman. Rasanya Jimin ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Yoongi tersenyum manis saat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jika boleh, rasanya ia ingin langsung memeluk Jiminnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin baru mengerti apa yang Taehyung katakan, sedetik kemudian ia langsung menarik Yoongi untuk berada di dekatnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga, Park Yoongi ku ini. Tae, terimakasih. Tapi, apa kau serius dengan ini?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian, lalu ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Jika aku tidak serius, aku tidak akan membawa Yoongi hyung ke sini. Jimin, aku serius" Jimin melepas genggamannya pada Yoongi, ia langsung menarik Taehyung dan memeluknya.

"Taehyung, terimakasih! Terimakasih Taehyung! A-aku tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang harus aku balas padamu. Kau yang terbaik Tae!" Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok dan Jungkook hampir menangis melihat pemandangan itu. Bahkan Hoseok sudah sudah mulai menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Yaak! Hoseok hyung, Kau menangis?" Ejek Jungkook.

"Tidak, a-aku hanya kelilipan"

"Hahahaah"

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Pagi ini Seokjin sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas nya. Ia sedang membuat sarapan untuk adik-adiknya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia langsung membawa makan tersebut ke meja makan. Sudah di duga, rupanya ke-6 adiknya ini sudah menunggu makanan yang Seokjin buat dari tadi.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Ayo makan !" Seru Taehyung

"Yaak! Taehyung, jika soal makanan saja cepat sekali, ugh?" Protes Jimin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jika tidak makan, maka tidak akan ada tenaga" jawabnya. Yang lainnya hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar kedua sejoli ini berdebat. Ugh, lucu sekali.

"Yaak! Bisakah kalian diam hyung? Aku sudah lapar!" Protes maknae sambil memakan makanannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak Kookie" ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Yaak! Berhentilah mengelus rambut si Maknae!" Protes Hoseok sambil menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung, Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan tajam, begitupun juga dengan Hoseok.

"Yaak! Kalian berdua. Menjauhlah dariku!" Protes Jungkook.

.

.

Malam yang dingin namun sejuk kini sedang dirasakan bersama oleh kedua namja di balkon dorm ini. Kedua hati yang baru ia rasakan kembali, Kebersamaan yang sudah mereka rindukan. Di sinilah Yoongi dan Jimin. Kisah cinta mereka yang penuh dengan rintangan.

Jimin sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi, Yoongi tersenyum malu dibuatnya. Tak lama, jimin mulai menggenggam telapak tangan kekasihnya itu, ditambah dengan senyuman menjijikannya.

"Hyung?"

"Ehm? Kenapa?"

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Jika iya, jangan bangunkan aku ya hyung. Biarkan aku merasakannya lebih lama" ujar Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum dan ia mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Jimin yang berada di sampingnya, ia melepas genggamannya pada Jimin, kedua tangannya ia letakan di kedua pipi Jimin.

"Jimin, kau tidak bermimpi. Ini benar sungguhan. Kita sudah bersama lagi Jim" Jawab Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum semakin lama ia mulai mendekat pada Yoongi dan mulai mengunci pergerakkan Yoongi. Kedua tangan Jimin di lingkarkan di pinggang Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum, tak lama ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Jimin.

Jimin mencium tepat pada bibir manis Yoongi. Ia memberikan sedikit kecupan, lumatan dan hisapan\? Yoongi sedikit kewalahan menyamakan tempo Jimin. Seakan mengerti Jimin melepas ciuman itu, dan dengan rakus Yoongi menghirup udara dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya. Jimin sedikit terkekeh dengan ekspresi Yoongi yang sangat lucu seperti itu, sedetik kemudian Jimin mulai menciumnya lagi, kali ini ciuman mereka sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Walaupun Yoongi kewalahan dengan tempo yang Jimin berikan, namun ia menyukainya.

Yoongi sedikit merauk rambut yang ada di kepala Jimin, saat Jimin mulai mengecupi leher mulus milik Yoongi. Tangan Jimin juga tidak hanya diam, sedari tadi tanganya ia gerakan dengan nakal, ia mengelus perut, dada dan punggung Yoongi. Yoongi di buat melayang oleh Jimin.

"YAAK! BOCAH, JANGAN MELAKUKANNYA DI SITU! JUNGKOOK BERADA DI DALAM! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KU BERI SARAPAN SELAMA 3 BULAN JIKA MELANJUTKANNYA LAGI!"

.

Kaki Taehyung sudah lumayan sembuh, kakinya juga sudah sedikit lebih enak jika di gerakkan. Tadi baru saja Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering jadi ia berniat untuk mengambil air di dapur.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan, baru saja ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Jungkook sedang berjalan di depan kamarnya. Jadinya, Taehyung meminta tolong padanya untuk membantunya turun kebawah.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan perlahan, baru saja mereka ingin menuruni anak tangga namun ia melihat suatu pemandangan yang bisa merusak imannya.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Mereka tidak mengintip, jika saja kedua sejoli itu menengok ke arah Tangga pasti Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat jelas terlihat. Namun sepertinya, menonton sedikit lebih seru.

Taehyung dan Jungkook membulatkan mata dan mulutnya saat melihat adegan ciuman itu. Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali.

Hoseok menaiki anak tangga sambil memainkan ponselnya, saat sudah di atas ia melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang melihat sesuatu sampai-sampai berekspresi seperti itu. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti arah pandangnya ke arah kedua maknae ini. Hoseok mendengus sebal melihatnya.

TUK! TUK!

"AW!"

Hoseok memukul kepala kedua maknae itu dengan ujung ponselnya. Yang di pukul hanya menampilkan cengiran menjijikannya. Hoseok menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kembali ke kamar, dan jangan melihat itu lagi. Sekarang!" Perintah Hoseok.

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang sibuk dengan tanaman yang ia sedang ia tanam. Seokjin menyirami tanaman itu dengan sedikit bernyanyi. Seperti itulah gambaran keromantisan kedua sejoli ini.

"Hyung, jika kita menikah nanti. Aku mau mawar yang kau tanam ini, menjadi hiasan cantik di gedung pernikahan kita nanti" Ujar Namjoon. Seokjin yang sedang menyirami tanamannya hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Memangnya aku mau menikah dengan mu?" Ejek Seokjin.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sangat mencintaiku" ujar Namjoon kepedean.

"Kata siapa? Ugh, pede sekali" Seokjin terkekeh dengan ekspresi Namjoon yang seketika berubah. Wajah Namjoon sangat lucu, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Seokjin yang melihat itu mulai mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Namjoon pelan.

"Mari kita menikah, tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang tugas mu, kau harus menjadi Namja dan Leader yang hebat dan tegas untuk ku dan Bangtan. Aku mencintaimu Namjoon"

"Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu hyung."

Seokjin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, ia sedikit ingin melihat langit malam ini, namun ia melihat pemandangan yang harusnya tidak boleh di lakukan di tempat sepeti itu. Yoongi dan Jimin? Astaga. Anak itu! Namjoon mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya, ia sangat tersentak melihatnya.

"YAAK! BOCAH, JANGAN MELAKUKANNYA DI SITU! JUNGKOOK BERADA DI DALAM! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KU BERI SARAPAN SELAMA 3 BULAN JIKA MELANJUTKANNYA LAGI!" Teriak Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _` Pada dasarnya, setiap manusia mempunyai Kelebihan dan Kekurangannya masing-masing. Namun, banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang tidak percaya diri dengan Kelebihannya.`_

-Sugasmile-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Haduhhhh, ini ending nya gak maksimal banget yaa?

Huhuhu, maafkan saya kalau alurnya malah jadi ngawur TT

Feel nya kurang ya? Maaf ya^^

Makasih untuk kalian yang udah sempetin baca FF ini apalagi sampe ngeriview^^ Untuk Favorite dan Follow nya juga ya^^.

Pokoknya, aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih pada kaliaan. Huwaaaaaa ganyangka FF ini bisa dapet Review sampe 100 lebih TT, rasanya terharu banget demi deh.

 _ **Thank's To :**_

 _ **| Nyonya Jung | Guest | rinbowgurl69 | zahra | Kyuusaaa | diyahpark1004 | minkook94 | xyhassii | Firda473 | KiranARMY | teflon-nim | Guest | ayunpaw29 | siscaMinstalova | pcykookie | nufushi | jiminabs | ameliariska330 | GitARMY| eunhaezha | kimdhan | Anunya Bangtan | aiayanaa | gummysmiled | Guest | Nur372 | taetaetae | rapmonsterbabe | Taehyungie | KookieArmy | Bangtaaaaan | ssssss | Jungkoooooook | tae | hoseokie | hidungJimin | KhoerunNisa259 | ycsupernova |**_

 _ **Makasih untuk review nya^^**_

 ** _Sugasmile \\(^¤^)/_**

 ** _LOVE YOU!_**


End file.
